Liz takes on RI
by notenoughlove
Summary: Liz has left NY and going to school for art at RISD. She is now about to open up her own gallery in Wickford. Jason's family sends him to RI to get away from Carly. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Liz making it on her own in RI. She left Port Charles after high school and meets Jason again when she had finished college and was about to start on her new life as a gallery owner and artist. Jason is going to have his own construction company which his grandfather bought for him. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Liz had always been an independent spirit. She didn't like to be tied down and she didn't like to be told what to do. Her family was never there for her like most of her friends. She left Port Charles and went to Providence, Rhode Island. She accepted a full four-year scholarship to RISD (Rhode Island School of Design). She was very proud of her accomplishments and left without looking back.

She finished school and the world was literally at her feet. She was tops in her class for painting, sketching and working with clay. She knew that she could get a job anywhere but her first professor that truly believed in her, offered her a job as his assistant. She stayed working for the next five years with her professor. He was like a father figure to her and he was going to help her open her own gallery. He found a perfect spot in a little town called Wickford. It is on Narragansett Bay. The gallery was in the perfect spot and Liz fell in love with it.

Jason had been going through a rough break-up with Carly. She lied to him and told him that she loved him but she had been sleeping around with whoever paid any attention to her. Jason and his parents were not getting along because they knew that Carly was using him and they tried to stop him from hurting himself. He was an architect and was the tops at his grandfather's company.

His grandfather had decided that the best thing for Jason was a fresh start. He had a construction company in Newport, Rhode Island. He could design the homes and have the construction workers build them. He could do that with homes or with businesses. Jason decided that the best thing for him to do was to take his grandfather up on his offer. "Grandfather, thank you. I think that I will take you up on your suggestion. Getting away from Port Charles seems like a great idea. I will be able to use my skills and maybe find someone who loves me for me. How soon can I go?"

"The company is already up and running. I bought it a couple of months ago. There is a project that the men are working on. It is a gallery in Wickford. The building is already done but there a few little things that need to be done before it is ready for the new owners."

Jason packed his things and took off for Newport. He didn't tell Carly that he was leaving but he did leave her a note. "I know that you cheated on me. I am leaving Port Charles. J."

Carly was really surprised that he left her. She knew that he loved her and was hurt by what she was doing but she didn't care. That was until he left. She knew that she truly screwed up because the men that she was hanging with could not provide for her like Jason did.

Jason called his family when he got to the family's beach house. It was in Narragansett and he loved it there. He went and put his things away and decided to check in with his new job. He called the manager and he told Jason that they were at the gallery. He gave Jason's directions to get to the gallery and then they both hung up. Fifteen minutes later, Jason pulled up to the business.

He walked inside and the manager knew that Jason was now in charge. Edward had told the man that Jason was taking over but he needed the best and he wanted Mr. Jones to stay there. "Hi, Mr. Jones. I am Jason Quartermaine. I have heard a lot of great things about you from my grandfather. I knew that I just needed to check out the gallery and the town. I heard how quaint the town is and my grandfather was not exaggerating at all."

"Mr. Quartermaine, welcome to Wickford. I would like to introduce you to the young lady that is going to oversee the gallery once we are done. She is standing there in the corner looking out the window. Her boss is helping her buy this shop but she has a lot of talent. I think we could use some of it. She graduated with a Masters in Fine Art at RISD."

Jason looked at the young lady and realized that he knew her. She was friends with his younger sister when they went to high school. Jason walked over to Liz. Liz turned around and was shocked to see Jason.

"Well. I am shocked. A little piece of home has followed me to the littlest state in the states. Hi Jason! I am Elizabeth Webber. I am a friend of Emily's."

"I know. I remember you. What a small world. This shop is very chic and cute, just like you. I am not sure if you know, but I am now the owner of the construction company that is building your gallery."

"I did hear something about the Quartermaine's owning the construction company. I think that I also heard that it was bought because your grandfather wanted you away from a certain blonde named Carly."

"You are right about that. How about you tell me what you want done to the gallery to finish it up. I am just thinking that maybe you want certain look that everyone would know it was your gallery. Maybe a little piece of home or is Rhode Island your home now."

"Rhode Island is the place where I want to spend the rest of my life. At least for now. I did get to travel to Italy last summer. It was always a dream and I went with one of the classes that I was an assistant for and it was wonderful. I have a few of my paintings from then in the back. Would you like to see them?"

"I would love that. Could you also show me around here? I know of some of the restaurants but I thought you might show me to some of the more local joints."

"Sure. Let's go check out my paintings and then we could go out for dinner. I know of a great place to bring that has the best seafood. You do like seafood, right? I mean, living in upstate New York well it is not like a seafood paradise up there but it is here."

"I love seafood. I would also like to see the places around here in your eyes. I see things in a different way than most people do, and I believe that you do the same thing."

Liz went to get her paintings and Jason followed. He was amazed at how beautiful she was both inside and out. He knew her when she was a young teenager hanging out with Emily. The years have been kind to her.

"These are the ones that I did from my time in Rome last summer. I also have been to Paris and to some of the vineyards in both France and Italy. I fell in love with one of the wineries in Italy and I heard that a famous mob family owned it. It made the wine taste so much sweeter and I bet that you think that it is weird. This state here has so much history when it comes to things like that. It is also known for religious freedom. I can't wait to show you some more of this state. We are close to both Connecticut and Massachusetts. I can also show you to some of the cooler places in those states."

Jason looked at the paintings that Liz had painted and he knew that he was falling for her already. He realized that his grandfather knew that Liz was the one that was having the gallery redone. He knew that his grandfather set it up to see her again. He just had to laugh at the set-up.

"I was wondering, do you still talk to my sister? I am getting the strong suspicion that my grandfather knew that you were buying the gallery and that is how I got here. Or am I being paranoid?"

"I do talk to Emily whenever I have a chance. She plans on coming to the opening and so does your family. She told me that you were an architect and that you were tops in your class. So, I guess I know more about you than you do me. I can tell you that leaving Port Charles was the best thing that could have happened to me. I miss Emily but there was no one else that I miss from there. My family has never truly supported me or what I wanted to do in the future. They all expected that I would be a doctor like they were but I felt that I was not a true Webber and that I needed to find out who I truly am and then everything else would fall into place."

"You are amazing. I did hear some stories about you and my sister. I believe she came here a couple of summers ago and the two of you closed Newport. I believe that the store owners were happy when the two of you walked in the doors. I think Emily must have bought up most of the merchandise in the stores. She had crates shipped home and I think that she only wore half of the things she bought."

"Your sister is famous for buying out a store. I was just assisting her. I did get some great clothes out of it so I am not complaining but my feet hurt for days after that. I like Newport but I love Narragansett. That is where I live on the beach. It is close to the gallery. My boss is partial owner of the gallery but it is mainly mine. He wanted me to go back to RISD and get my teaching degree but this is what I love."

"I live on Narragansett Beach too. I might even be your neighbor. Well, let's go check out the restaurant right near my place. I go there all the time." Jason let Liz show the way. Jason followed Liz to her place.

She had a cute little house on the beach. It had two bedrooms and the view was the best. She had a fireplace in her living room and a small kitchen. She had a wonderful master bedroom with a door that led to the deck. The home was two stories. The first floor was where kitchen, living room and utility room was at. The top floor was the two bedrooms and with a bathroom for each. There was a half bath on the first floor.

The second bedroom was where her guests stayed. Emily had been there a couple of times. Her bedroom had a door that led to her outside balcony. She loved to sketch and paint out there when she had good weather. There was plenty of room in her bedroom for that too if the weather was bad.

"You have a cute place. I like it and you are right, my home is three doors down. There is plenty of room if you want to paint or sketch there."

"I know the place. I think you can place four of my homes in there and still have room. Is there still a pool out back? My neighbors used to own that before it was sold to someone from out of state. That must have been your grandfather."

"Yes, to both questions. I think that you will like what has been done, if not, maybe I could require your services and you can help decorate it. I need a woman's touch and my ex will not be trying to pick up the pieces but by now, I am figuring that she will try to come down here and try to get me back. I have been burned by her too many times."

"I am sorry about that. Carly is too stupid to see what a great guy you are and she deserves to be dumped. I am sorry about that, but Emily does love to talk about her two big brothers. She has a great life in New York City but I think she is coming up here in a couple of weeks to help me with the opening. She loves to do event planning. I was surprised that she gave up going to medical school and switched majors. I guess she just didn't have her heart into like she thought she did. Her boyfriend is a major player in the arts. I think he is an actor on Broadway. His name is Tyler, I believe. I even heard he did some soaps on the west coast."

"You know way too much for your own good. I think that you should have been a gossip columnist. Although, after seeing your artwork, I know that you are a great artist."

Liz showed Jason around and then got herself a sweater for when the cooler weather comes in at night. The two of them head out the door and go to the restaurant around the block from them. The restaurant was busy even though it was not the high season for the area. The waitress found the two of them a nice quiet corner and Jason soaked up the atmosphere.

"I think this is the best seafood that I ever had or at least close to it. I am glad that you showed me this little treasure. It is small but the atmosphere is great. I know that my family will have to come here when they go to the gallery opening. My grandfather promised that he would be coming for two different reasons. The first is to see the job that was done on your gallery and see how the construction business is doing and the second thing is to see your gallery opening. I am hoping that grandmother can make it too. She would love your gallery. She adores you and she speaks all the time about you because of Emily. She does love to talk."

"Did you know that it was my gallery or was that a surprise. I didn't know the Quartermaines had anything to do with the company."

"I didn't know but I bet my grandparents both knew because they both wanted me to take the job. It was to help me get over Carly but I also think it was a way for me to see what I could accomplish on my own."

Well, Mr. Quartermaine, do you want to take me home or do you want to show me your place? I can go to either place. It is all up to you."

"I would love to show you my place. I need some suggestions for the master bedroom and bathroom. I have like five other bedrooms if you would like to stay over. I am not trying to put the moves on you but I am a bit tired from the long day."

"You can go home, I can walk to my place. It is late and I live just a few doors down. I have walked over here and home many times."

"You know that I can't let you do that. Just stay over and that way, we could go out to breakfast tomorrow and then to the gallery. It would be nice to have someone else here."

The two of them walked into his new place. The home was huge and Liz knew that she was in trouble. She could feel the excitement building in up in her since the moment she turned around and saw him in her gallery. The room she picked also had a door to the balcony. She opened the door and sat outside looking at the stars and moon glistening on the bay. It was so peaceful out there. It was the same view that she had but it felt closer somehow to what she pictured heaven was all about. It could be because of the man that was in his bedroom down the hall.

She looked out at the bay and fell asleep to the waves crashing on the shore. Jason woke up in the middle of the night and looked out his door and saw Liz asleep on the chair. He walked over to her and picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He took off her shoes and laid her down on his bed. Then he went to sleep in his bed. Liz had a wonderful dream about seeing Emily's older brother, Jason. She had a crush on him since she was in high school. She felt that her life was going to change in a big way.

She got up from that wonderful dream and woke up in the bed of the man she had been crushing on since high school. She knew that she didn't drink but didn't remember going to bed with Jason. She was shocked but then saw that she was still dressed. Jason looked at her a bit sheepishly and smiled. "I am sorry but you fell asleep in the rocking chair on the balcony. I carried you into my room and took off your shoes and then laid you in the bed. Nothing happened. I just didn't want you to freeze. I also must admit that I wanted to wake up next to you. I was wrong. I am sorry about this."

Liz started to laugh. It is okay. I know that you would never take advantage of me. I was just dreaming about you and then I woke up next to you. I haven't had these kinds of dreams about you since high school. Emily would be laughing her head off about this. She knew that I had a crush on you. You were so dreamy back then but now you are a lot hotter. I think I need to go home and get changed. If you still want to go out to breakfast with me, pick me up in about thirty minutes."

Liz put on her shoes and shot out the door and walked home. She got in and got into her shower. She tried to slow down her pulse and tried to get her feelings under control. Jason was doing the same thing taking a very cold shower. He brushed his teeth and then got dressed. He made himself some coffee and read the newspaper.

He waited about twenty minutes and then drove over to Liz's place and knocked on her door. Liz walked out of her place smelling of lilac and vanilla. He could just look at her beautiful face all day.

"Well, I say it is time to get some breakfast and head to the gallery." Liz got into Jason's SUV and the two of them went to a diner right down from the gallery. The food was good and Jason knew that his grandfather was right about his move.

The two of them bonded over the next several weeks getting her gallery ready for its opening. "My family is coming in tomorrow. I think Em, is coming in tonight. Do you have anyone coming in to see the gallery? I know that your family wanted you to stay in the medical field but I think that they would come to your first gallery opening."

"You would be wrong in thinking that. Just my friends are coming for me. That is okay. I don't need anyone. I am happy that your family and you are going to be here. Do you want to come with me to the airport to pick up your sister? I was thinking that we could go a little early and get something to eat. I am starving."

"I am too. I heard about a new restaurant that is close-by the airport. I think we should try it. It is Italian I believe. It is right around the corner next to the airport." Jason parked his SUV and opened the door for Liz. He knew that he was falling for her but he didn't know how to show her that he wanted her.

When lunch was finished they found a parking spot and then went into the airport. Emily met them near the baggage claim area. She saw her brother and then she saw Liz. She gave them both a hug and they went to get her luggage. "I can see that grandfather's plan for the two of you to meet worked out. I am so happy that I can finally check out your gallery and see your work. Tyler is flying in tomorrow afternoon. He will be there in time for your opening. I just want to make sure that you have everything set up alright for it. I have a lot of experience for gallery openings and I can double check everything for you tomorrow morning."

The three of them made it back to Jason's vehicle and loaded it up. Jason let his sister and her best friend get in and then they headed to Jason's house. It was getting late so Liz decided to let Emily see the gallery the next day. Jason asked Emily where she was staying and she said that she was staying at Liz's house. She knew about his huge house but she felt more comfortable at Liz's.

The three of them got out and took Emily's luggage inside. "I will let the two of you get comfortable. Do you want me to pick you up in the morning or do you want to meet me there around nine?"

"There is so much to do tomorrow, can you pick your sister up around nine. I need to be there for eight. There are a few things that I need to go over with my boss and some paperwork before we set up for the opening."

Liz and Emily hugged Jason and watched him leave. He hated leaving them but he knew that he needed to make sure that everything was ready for his family to come in the next day. His staff would be there around seven to double check all the bedrooms and bathrooms. Jason also wanted to make sure that there were flowers put in all the bedrooms and that flowers were going to be sent to the gallery.

Liz and Emily talked long into the night about their loves and their work. Friday night was going to be the beginning of a new life for Liz and hopefully Jason too.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the great reviews. RI is my home state and I miss it a lot. I am very proud of being from the smallest state in the US.

The next morning Emily and Liz got up to see a beautiful blue sky. It was the perfect time of year for being in New England. Fall is the season that most people love because of the crispness in the air and the leaves on the trees turning red, orange and yellow. Emily loved her best friend's home. She felt safe there and she knew that Liz felt the same way. Now, that her older brother had moved down the road, she felt better about her best friend living in RI.

"Let's get some coffee and donuts. I think that a stop at our favorite donut shop should do it. Just remember that the lines are long so we need to go now."

"I am sorry that I ever brought you to that donut shop. Allie's is small but it is one of the best donut shops in New England or at least it is too me. If I had my way, I would start every day there but then I would be too big to fit in my little home. Although, I have no problem taking you there now. Let's go."

The two of them headed towards North Kingstown. Liz got in line while Emily called her brother to see if he wanted anything from the donut shop. He told her just to bring him a coffee and that he would just take whatever they brought to the gallery.

Liz bought two dozen donuts for them and for the guys working at the gallery. There was going to be a few minor things that needed to be tested for security reasons and so they needed to come back for that.

They got to the gallery around eight o'clock. Jason was already there with his crew. They had finished up most of the final touches but wanted to test everything out before leaving. The men loved Liz and they thought she was going to be a great part of Wickford area. The donuts were gone before ten that morning. Mr. Jones had told Jason about the next project and he could see that Jason had some great ideas and it was not a fluke that his grandfather wanted Jason to head up the construction company.

The project was a hotel complex that was in the southern part of the state near the Connecticut line. It was close to the beaches. It was going to have a golf course that most people would love to play but affordable only for the very rich.

The resort will have everything that a resort should have including a beautiful view of the Atlantic Ocean. Jason was looking forward to his new project. He needed to focus on this and away from Liz. She had so much of his time lately and she didn't even know it. He helped her get what she wanted accomplished at her gallery. He learned a lot about the young beautiful brunette and he knew that he was in trouble.

His family was flying into one of the smaller airports close to where he lived. He was going to pick them up around two that afternoon. He had hired a couple of maids, cook and grounds keepers for his new place. Liz had helped him make a few changes on the interior of his home but for the most part, it was the same as the previous owner.

He was falling in love with the area that he moved too and he was happy to be away from his ex-girlfriend. She was not happy that he hadn't come back home yet so she decided to go find him. She heard from several different friends that he had moved to Rhode Island. She knew that he wasn't going to last long in that tiny state. It didn't have anything going for it especially since she wasn't there.

She packed her bags and took off on the long drive to Narragansett. She found out where he was living and what he was doing. She also knew that the last project that he worked on was a gallery and that it was having its grand opening that week. She got into town a few days before the opening. She checked it out and she was shocked that Liz was the owner. She was even more shocked when she found out that Jason's family had planned this so the two of them would meet again.

She saw Emily and Liz bring in the donuts and saw the smile on Jason's face when he thanked them for his coffee. She tried to figure out if the younger woman was a threat to her or if he was just doing his job. She knew that she would see for herself how he felt about Liz and more importantly about her.

"I have to go and pick up my parents and grandparents. Em, are you going to stay with Liz or are you coming with me? There should be enough room if we take two vehicles. I need someone to help me get everyone back or I will need to take two trips. I have the limos ready for tonight. I also happen to know that there are some very important art critics from New York coming in for this opening."

"I will go with you so we can take care of them in one trip. I think that Liz has everything under control. I will meet you at your house around four. That should give us plenty of time to get ready for tonight."

"Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do this without the two of you. I will see you at four. Give your family a big hug from me when they come in. I just have a few more paintings to put up and then I will shut it down. Your men did excellent work. I know you can't wait to start on your new adventure but I was hoping that I could show you a couple of my favorite places to see with the leaves. It is my favorite time to sketch. I love fall here in New England. We can also go up to New Hampshire or Maine and check the foliage up there."

Jason and Emily went to his place to pick up his truck to bring home the luggage. They went to pick up their family and brought them to Jason's new place. Edward walked in the door and noticed the little changes that Liz had brought to the place. "I am excited about the gallery opening tonight. I am thinking that Liz is going to have to start all over again after this opening. She has a great eye and I know that she is going to be one of the best new artists for this area. Lila, see this here. I know that Liz picked this out for Jason because this is something that you would have done for me. It is strange sometimes that Liz seems to be just like you when you were younger. I just hope that our grandson is smart enough to know the real thing when he sees it."

Lila, just smiled at her husband because she knew he was right. The afternoon flew by and Emily was over at Liz's getting ready for the big opening. Liz was so excited and nervous that she felt that she was about to come out of her skin. Em looked at her best friend and handed her a cup of tea. "Let this calm you down. You are fine and tonight you will be a star. Your gallery is beautiful and your artwork is in a class all its own. I know that you are nervous but it will be okay. The limo will arrive here in a few minutes. Take a deep breath and it will be fine."

The limo arrived and Emily helped Liz to the vehicle. Em knew that she was just nervous but it was almost cute the way she was acting. You would think that she was in labor the way she was breathing.

They got to the gallery and they opened the door. Liz walked in and checked everything for the seven o'clock opening. The caters were there setting up the food and the waiters were there ready to serve the drinks and food. Jason came in with his family shortly after that. Liz gave them a private tour before everyone else arrived. Edward already knew which ones he wanted to buy. Jason had a few picked out too for both his home and his office. He also had a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers that Liz had ever seen.

"I saw them at a florist down the road and I had to buy them for you. They do not do you justice. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever known. You are going to do fine tonight."

Liz was like a comet burning brightly in the night. The opening was better than she had ever hoped. The critics loved her paintings and that of the new talent that she showed off. The other artists were also having an amazing night. Her professor and part owner of her gallery was very impressed by his protégée. "I am thinking that I am going to have my part of the gallery bought out very soon. I see how the construction owner looks at you. If I am not mistaken, you look at him the same way. I knew that you would make it someday. It looks like, someday is now."

Liz was so happy and then she came in the door. You would have thought that she was a queen or something the way she walked inside the gallery. Carly was like a very fast and furious storm. She came over to Jason and grabbed him like he was her property. Jason was shocked and so was his family. Lila and Emily knew that Jason would take care of it but Liz felt like she had been kicked in the gut. Lila went over to her and whispered to her. "Jason doesn't love her. He is falling for you. Don't let that wicked witch spoil your great night. You are the star. Remember that and have security take her out with the trash."

Liz laughed at what Lila had said but it made sense. She went over to security and told them that Ms. Benson was not on the invitation list and needed to be escorted out. The security took Carly and placed her outside.

Carly became very upset and started yelling at anyone who came near the gallery. Luckily, all the critics had already been there. The guests were there already and so Carly was just making a complete ass out of herself. One of the neighbors called the police and she was arrested for creating a disturbance.

She was put in jail where she had to spend the night. Jason knew he was going to have to see her the next day but decided that she needed to cool down. He knew that having her stay there was going to make it worse but he just wanted her gone from his life.

The rest of the night went way too quickly. Liz and Jason stayed until everything was picked up and they locked up the gallery. Just about everything that was put up for sale, was bought. The artists were very happy.

"I don't want this night to end. I want to stay up till when the sun rises and then go to sleep. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You have done so much for this night to be special. I am sorry about Carly. She thinks that she owns me but she is wrong. Moving here was the best decision that I have made in a long time. Grandfather loves what you have done for our place. Let's go home and change. I think we should just put a blanket out and watch the sunrise. Do you want to spend the night on the beach with me?"

"I can't think of anything better except for the fact that your sister is waiting for us. They are all leaving tomorrow. I think maybe we could stay out for a little while but I want to spend some time with Emily before she has to go back to NYC."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I guess I should go home and spend some time with my family before they leave tomorrow. Friday night, you and I are going to have that date on the beach.

"I would love that. Let's go. I also have a surprise for you but it is not for two more weeks. You are going to have to take a week off. I am closing shop for a week and I think your crew can handle things for a week. This is my way of paying you back for helping me out."

"Okay. The next vacation or break is on me. I am not sure where but we will have fun."

The two of them got into Jason's SUV and headed home. He walked her to her door and kissed her. The kiss started off sweet and light but it ended up with both of them realizing that it wouldn't be too long before they took the next step.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was about to let Liz into her house when they decided to go sit on a blanket watching the waves come on shore. "I just want you to know that this night has been magical to me. You have made my gallery look beautiful and knowing that you love my work like I do, makes me appreciate you more than I can say. I do need to leave and give your sister, Emily some of my attention too. Just remember when everyone is gone, I will be all yours."

"Okay. Just remember that you are the best in the state and I will even say the north east. You beat anything that I have seen in New York City. I will go join my family and then tomorrow we will have to say goodbye to everyone. I do need to check on Carly and make sure she understands that she needs to go home and stay there. She and I were the past but I am hoping that you and I are the future."

Liz went over to her house and she watched Jason walk to his place. She opened the door and saw Emily half asleep on the couch. "I am sorry Emily. I should have come in sooner but the night was so perfect and I just needed a few more minutes with your brother. I guess I should have paid more attention to the time."

"It's all good. I do see that the two of you are getting closer. I am so happy for you that my brother and you are together. I am sorry about my boyfriend not making it tonight. He found out that he had to do some more work on the play that he is getting ready to do on Broadway. I think that you and my brother need to come see him in action. I would wait a few weeks after it has opened. I know that he will be happy to finally meet you but his opening night is a bit crazier than your gallery opening. I will be lucky if I get five minutes with him that night."

"That's fine. Do you want some tea or something a little stronger? If not, we can say goodnight and I will see you in a few hours. Although, I don't think I will get any sleep."

"Let's drink some tea and see the sunrise together. We need some good old-fashioned girl talk."

"Okay. Let's start with how you are doing in NYC? I know that you are crazy about Tyler, but what else is going on?"

"Well, I told you about my event planning. I have decided to go on my own and just work weddings, wedding showers and baby showers. I have been able to get some of my trust money from Grandmother and so now I am on my own. I just hope that I am not in over my head. I have been thinking the past two weeks if New York City is where I really want to stay. It is so beautiful here and I might move here. I saw a house down the street that is just a tiny bit smaller than my brother's place. The price is right and there is a great area for an office. I thought that I could move here and start up my own company. NYC is too crowed on the event planning arena. The problem is that I think that I love Tyler but I don't think that he is in the same place as me. I think that he is staying around because he is afraid of what could happen to his career if we break up. I think that is the worst reason to stay with someone but I have been lonely and now, well I think I need a fresh start."

"I agree with you. Have you talked to your parents and what do they think?"

"Mom, just wants me to be happy. Dad, thinks that I could only get into trouble living here. He knows that I am afraid of losing everything but also that he doesn't believe that I can do it. Do you think you can help me?"

"If it means that I can hang out with your more, than I say move here. Just remember, you don't need someone to make you feel that you are a true woman. I have waited a long time since I left Port Charles to find someone that I care about."

The two of them went out on Liz's deck and watched the sun rise. They were now drinking coffee. Liz knew that she would crash sometime soon after everyone left. She just wanted to be there for her best friend.

Liz took Emily to the airport, while Jason took his family over to the air strip. Emily was going to say goodbye to her life in New York City and then move to Narragansett in the next month or so. It was the end of September so Emily planned on moving in around Halloween to around Thanksgiving. Liz planned on making Emily's house a true home.

Jason brought his family to their plane waiting at the airstrip. He had a limo bring his family while he brought the luggage. He hated to see them leave but he knew that they would be back soon. He had asked them to come for Thanksgiving. "I am so glad that you all came here for Elizabeth. It meant a lot to her and to me. Have a safe flight and call when you get home. I love you all."

Jason waved to his family as their boarded their plane. He knew that he was going to have to talk to Carly before seeing Liz again. He wanted to make sure that she realized exactly where she stood with him.

He found the address of the where Carly was at and drove there. He went in to see if he could talk to her and they gave him a place for the two of them to talk. Jason wanted to get it over with but Carly thought that he was there because he wanted her back.

"I knew that you would come and get me. I love you, Jase and I am sorry for all the things I did to you behind your back. You are the one that I want to spend my life with if you will have me."

"There was a time that I believed that we would get married. We would build our dream home and I would work with my grandfather. When I found out about the other men, it hurt me. I thought at first that it was lies until the night I saw you having sex with that guy at Jake's. My friends wanted to show me what I was trying to deny. I saw you but you were so into that thug that you didn't even know I was there. My grandfather bought me a beautiful home on the ocean. I have a construction company that I can design and build to my heart's content. The best thing though was meeting Elizabeth Webber again. She was cute when I first saw her but now she is beautiful. Beautiful, inside and out. She creates magic when she paints and she is one of the best painters around. I want to see where this goes. You need to go back to Port Charles. I know that your guys must be missing you. Of course, you can also strip and have them try to protect you from yourself, like I tried to do. I am paying your bail and I have a bus ticket for you to leave RI. I will pay any fines for you and promise these nice men and women that you will not disturb their fine community again. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. I have fifty dollars so you can take a cab to the bus station. Just be on it."

"You are wrong about me Jase. I will prove it to you. Let me move in with you and I will prove to be the loyal girlfriend that you deserve. That little slut is nothing like me."

"Carly, you need to leave. If you try to go to my house, I will have you arrested and I won't help you leave again. I never want to see you again."

"Don't you even want to know that I am pregnant with your child? We are going to have a baby in six months."

"Carly, we weren't together three months ago. You need to check a little bit more on your math before you try to tie me down to something that you probably don't even have."

Jason left the police station and sighed. There was a time that he would have fell for it and taken her back. He just couldn't do that to his heart again. He needed to think of something better but first he needed to check in at his construction company.

Liz had watched Emily leave and it felt bittersweet. She knew that Emily was moving to Narragansett in a few months but she was going to miss her best friend. She had decided that she was going to plan her trip with Jason and sketch for the rest of the day.

She had found a great idea for a trip. They were going to take in all six states in New England. It was starting at home and ending at home. Rhode Island wasn't really going to be on there because they lived in one of the prettiest areas of the state. They were going to spend the day on the cape and then two days in Boston and Salem. Taking in all sites there would take a lot more time but they lived close enough that they could go any time. She made reservations for them at one of the top hotels in those areas. They were going to then spend the next couple of days checking out Maine. Liz wanted to see the foliage but she also loved lighthouses. She planned on checking on one or two of them while she was there.

Then they were going to spend two days checking out New Hampshire and Vermont. They were going to end up staying at Foxwoods for the last couple of days. It was going to be ten days instead of a week but she knew that he wouldn't mind.

Jason had gone to see where the resort was going to be built. He had an eye for details that some people miss. That was important because when he checked into the land a little more, he realized that he couldn't build there. Part of the land was in Rhode Island and the other part was in Connecticut on tribal land. He talked to the realtor and she realized that he was correct.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Quartermaine. I thought that the property looked a bit off but I never realized how bad this could be to anyone who would want to buy it. I need to tell the owners of the problem and maybe they thought they had more land to sell than they actually did."

Jason knew that someone was trying to pull one over on him and so he wasn't going to say anything until he spoke with his grandfather. He believed that Edward was the one trying to see if Jason would play any games. This was his fresh start and he was not going to be tied up in court because of a major mistake was made. When Edward confirmed his suspicions, he wanted to go to Port Charles and have it out with the old man. Then Edward surprised him and told him what the real project was and where it was located.

Jason went to see the realtor again and she just smiled. "I see you have spoken with your grandfather. He wants to have a beautiful family home on that piece of property but only the Rhode Island side." He was going to let Jason live there and then he could flip the home he was in now and sell it. He did want Elizabeth to help him with the interior design.

Jason was happy to hear that. He called his sister and told her that she could stay with him and that she didn't need to buy the house down the street from them. When the other home was finished all three of them would be moving into the new place. It was going to make the one he was living in seem like tiny cabin in the woods.

Then Jason decided to see if he could get his friend to move in with him and get it ready to flip. They could also do it with her place and make her some extra spending money. He saw that she was sketching on her favorite rock. "Hey gorgeous. I have found out that my grandfather wants to build a family home for us down the beach near the Connecticut border. He wants us to flip the house that I am staying in once the new place is ready to move in. I asked Emily to move in with me instead of buying the house down the road. It would save her a ton of money that I know she has but why spend it if you don't have too. I have talked to Carly and gave her a one-way ticket back to Port Charles. I think she drove here but I am not sure. She could always get money for the ticket and use it on her way home for gas. I told her that I don't ever want to see her again. The project that my company was going to work was a resort that was going to be in two states and part of it was on tribal land. It was a test that my grandfather had given me."

"Well, I took it easy today because Emily and I stayed up all night talking and watched the sun rise before I had to take her to the airport. I have our trip already planned and the reservations are made. How does a trip around the six states in New England sound?"

"How about we just stick to the coast. We can drive up to Maine and spend a few days there and work our way back down and end up at Foxwoods. I know about the hotel reservations there because I can read your mind. Or it could be because I saw you looking it up on your laptop the other day."

"I have decided that I want to check out the lighthouses along the way. I also made plans for us to watch a New England Patriots game. I am all about the Patriots now. My friends laughed at me because I use to be all about Buffalo and then I went Tom Brady. He is a great guy and I could watch him through passes every day."

"You do know that I still love Buffalo, right? I guess that I will have to live with the fact that we live in New England and that you are a Pats fan. I guess you love the Boston Red Sox too. You are so lucky that I don't like watching the New York Yankees. I think that we need to go inside and relax. I heard that a good storm is coming in. Do you want me to stay with you or do you want to go by my place?"

"Wherever you want to go. I happy if I am with you. I will change some of the reservations but I think we should leave Thursday. We can drive up to Maine then and head back down Sunday morning. New England is playing at home on Monday Night Football. We can then go to Mystic Tuesday and be back home on Friday. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds great. I am going home for a few minutes to get some clean clothes and pick up some dinner. I have a wonderful evening in store for us." He then kisses Liz and he is out the door. He calls to have their dinner ready for pick-up in a half hour. He goes home and gets a few things to spend the night at Liz's. He picks up dinner and heads back to Liz's place.

He then gets a text from his maid saying a strange woman was looking for him saying that she is your wife. Jason calls back and the maid said yes that the woman called herself Carly. He thanked her and walked into Liz's place. He was visibly upset. When Liz saw him, it took just about everything in her not to run to him. She knew that he needed space but he wanted her to know that she was not the problem. "I am sorry. My maid just texted me and said that Carly is calling herself my wife and that she needed to be let in. I don't know what to do?"

"We will eat this food while its hot and then we will both go back to your place. I will bring some things for me to stay over and I will stay there until she realizes that she has no place there. I think that we should cancel our plans and just hide out for a few days. No pressure, just you and me. Of course, I happen to love that bed of yours. I don't know why I wanted us here tonight." Jason started laughing because this was what he needed to hear. He just wanted to feel good and that was what Liz did best.

The two of them finished their dinner and Liz packed up her things. They got into Jason's SUV and went to his place. Jason opened the door and Carly was there happily waiting for him. She had bought herself a diamond so the maid would believe her. "That is so charming, Carly. I see you are engaged to yourself. How very fortunate for the men in the area, that they don't get scammed by you."

"Listen, Webber! I have been going out with this man for a very long time. I messed up and now I am getting back what is mine. He will never be yours because you are too sweet for a man like Jase. You will never be woman enough for him. He needs someone like me. I keep him on his toes. What can you do, sketch some pictures and then do a paint by numbers painting?"

"What Liz can do for me, you would never do. She puts me first and she appreciates me for being Jason. Not Jason Quartermaine. There is a huge difference there. She was getting by fine before I came here but I want to open her horizons and show the world what she can do. She has more talent that you ever will in your life. The paintings on these walls are done by Liz. My grandparents, parents and sister bought up a lot of her artwork. The rest was bought up by the man who owns this house. She means the world to me and you are nothing but a bad memory. I want you to leave and this time, stay gone. I told you before that I will have you arrested and I hope they throw away the key. There is the front door. I want you out of it now."

Carly became upset and she went to gather her things and passed out. Liz called for an ambulance and Carly was taken to a nearby hospital. She was pregnant but not by Jason. She had not been with Jason in over five months. She was lucky if she was two months pregnant. Jason knew that he should feel bad for her but he knew that if he tried to help her that she would take it as a sign that he wanted her back.

"Carly, I called your mother and told her that you are here in Rhode Island. I told her that you are pregnant and need to get back home. I asked if there was anybody who could fly down and help her drive back." Bobbie said that she would be on the next flight to Warwick, RI and she would help her daughter out. She then told Bobbie that Jason had bought her a ticket and it was waiting for her at the airport.

"Thank Jason for me. I know that she hurt him and that she deserves to be alone. The man that she got involved with after Jason will take responsibility for this baby. I think she is on her own."

Bobbie was out on the first flight in the morning. Jason had put Carly up at a hotel near the airport. That way when her mother got off the plane, Carly would be ready to go home. Then he thought about it and realized that maybe he should put them up in the hotel for a couple of days to make sure that both were ready to travel back to Port Charles. He did love Carly at one time and never wished her any harm but at the same time, he didn't want her in his life.

Liz could not believe that she finally had him all to herself. The next couple of days were spent checking on the property and trying to figure out how big of a house to put on the property and what else should go there like a stable for some horses or a place to play tennis. Liz had gone to her gallery and was checking everything from her opening. She realized that her gallery was going to do just fine. She just needed to find someone who could help her run the gallery when she was painting. The gallery was something that she was very proud of and that made her know her future was right out there ready to grab.

Monica had called Jason to tell him that Bobbie and Carly made it back safely to Port Charles. That father of the baby was not happy being stuck with her and a child that neither of them wanted. Bobbie had decided that she would raise her grandchild because she knew that her daughter was too selfish to do what was right by the baby. Carly truly believed that she could make Jason believe the baby was his and that he needed to step up and marry her. Then she would later divorce him for half of his money. She didn't care about anyone but herself. She truly thought that she could get anyone she wanted by using sex. She truly could not see what Jason saw in Elizabeth. It just drove Carly crazy thinking about the two of them together. She knew that after she had the baby, she would try again with Jason.

Jason and Liz had decided the best bet for the two of them was to lock out the world for a week. His maids and cook were given the week off. He paid them and gave them a trip to a nice spa for the week. He wanted to thank them for being such great employees. The grounds keepers were also paid to take the week off but they got to go see a football game and a baseball game.

Liz had decided that she was going to have fun locked up with a great man. She loved him and she knew that tonight she was going to enjoy herself. She was ready for an unbelievable week. The food was stocked up and Liz was ready to make love to her boyfriend. Hopefully he was ready too.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz and Jason planned on taking the week to themselves. Jason knew that the construction company would be fine without him and that if he was needed, he would have his pager on him. Liz decided to close the gallery down for the week that they were spending together. She planned on taking lots of photographs from around the area so she could sketch and then paint them. She did have a few places in the state that she wanted to bring Jason too.

The air was crisp with the beginning of fall. The leaves on the trees were turning into reds, oranges and yellows. The leaves made the trees look like a picture on a postcard. Liz loved taking photos of the trees, leaves and the apples. She planned on taking him to one of the apple orchards to show him some fun in the trees. They could go and pick them from the trees or they could just buy them. Liz loved to take pictures of the apple trees and pick the apples herself.

"Jason, I have a wonderful day planned for us. I have a picnic basket with our lunch and I thought a trip out to Scituate would make today a great day. We could take pictures of the leaves and go pick apples. We then could buy cider, apples and buy ingredients on the way home for some apple pies. I also thought that a day trip to Beavertail and Newport would also be a lot of fun. I was thinking when we did that, we could go on your motorcycle."

"That sounds great. I would love to do that. I have special plans for tonight. I say we make a fire in the fireplace and dance to some soft music. I have dinner all set. The wine is chilling and I have some other surprises for you but you have to wait till later."

Liz set the dinner plates out on the dining room table. She had her glass for the wine and she took out a bottle of beer for Jason. The two of them sat down to eat and it was perfect. She knew that he cared about her and that they didn't need to say anything for the other to know what the other was thinking. Jason relaxed and let his beer and dinner do the trick. Liz was also feeling relaxed and she went to turn on the music. The soft music was filtering through the home and Liz gave Jason a little preview of what was to come.

She teased him by rubbing up against him and showing him some skin. She wanted their first time to be special and she was a bit nervous because it had been a while since she had sex with anyone. Jason was also nervous for the same reason. The alcohol and the dinner they ate was starting to relax them both. Jason got up and joined Liz in a sexy slow dance. The two of them started kissing and their inhibitions started to go away. Liz took off her top and her jeans. She was just in her cami and bikini bottoms. Jason too off his clothes except for his boxers. Liz could see and feel how aroused Jason was and it made her feel even more excited.

The kissing started to turn into something more and Jason laid out a blanket for the two of them to lie down in front of the fireplace. Jason let Liz take control so she knew that he wanted her to know he could wait if she wasn't ready to make love to him. She took off her cami and her bikini bottoms and helped him out of his boxers. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She kissed him reverently and then she decided that she had to have more. She kissed him down his chest and over his six-pack abs. Then she took a hold of him and made him even harder. She then took him into her mouth. She licked around the ridge and then she kissed and licked his shaft down to his balls. She licked and sucked him getting a good rhythm going. She knew that he was about to cum and so that was when Jason took over.

He laid her down and kissed her senseless. His fingers and mouth were all over her. Her sucked and bit on her breasts and then he started to bring his fingers down to her hot wet awaiting pussy. He put in one finger and then another. She felt so good that she couldn't say a thing. He knew that he needed to taste that sweet nectar that she had waiting for him. His mouth traveled down her body and then he reached her sweet spot. He finally got to taste what he had been waiting a long time. He savored her like she was a delicacy. Liz was trying to hold it together but she had never felt so alive while making love before and she knew that she would never be able to go back to anyone else after the way Jason made her feel. She tried to hold back her orgasm but she couldn't any longer and screamed out his name.

That was when Jason knew that he needed to feel himself slide into her. He saw Liz get on top of him and slowly inch her way down his body. She could feel him fill her up and she truly believed that he was the righter man for her. Jason was also feeling that Liz was the perfect fit for him. He loved how she impaled herself on him and slowly went down. Then she got back up and then went down again. She started to pick up speed and Jason helped her get a good rhythm. When she was just about to go over he flipped her over and started it up again. He felt himself go over the edge. When he was about there, he put his fingers inside too and helped Liz go over the edge just before he did. He could feel Liz tighten around him and that made him explode.

They did not use any birth control because they knew if Liz got pregnant that it was meant to be. He loved Liz and he knew that she felt the same way about him. He just wanted her to know that she was the most precious person in his life.

"I always wondered how it would be with you even when I was a young girl in high school with Emily. You were someone that I found interesting and I always wondered what it would be like to be with you. I saw you with those older women and wished that I was one of them. Now, I can officially say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for being here for me."

"I should be thanking you. You are so beautiful. You make me feel like I am in heaven. There has never been anyone that I have been with that makes me feel as good or special as you do. I love you."

The two of them started to kiss and then the weather started to go downhill. The storm came up fast and the thunderstorm was beautiful with the constant lightening lighting up the sky. The thunder was non-stop for two hours. There was not much to do when the power went out so they made love a few more times and then fell asleep in front of the roaring fire.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night, Jason made Liz feel like a queen. He took great care of her in and out of bed. The first two days they stayed home because of the weather. The third day was when Liz wanted Jason to take her to Jamestown and Newport on his motorcycle. She brought her camera because there were so many things for her to capture on and off the motorcycle. They started the day at a little café in Newport watching the boats go in and out of the harbor. Liz was not one to go shopping but she wanted to check out one of the shops to see if they had any good sales on things for the bathroom and bedroom at Jason's place. She wanted to get the room ready for Emily when she got back in a few weeks.

Jason loved to watch her shop because she loved spending money on other people but never herself. Getting the rooms ready for Emily was something that Liz could excel at but if he wanted to her to do that for herself she would hate doing it or she would find the cheapest way out. She just didn't care about expensive things or wanting someone to spend money on her.

Jason was the same as Liz when it came to shopping. He loved to shop for others and try to pick out a gift that they would love but would never think to buy themselves. He had bought something that caught his eye for Liz because he could see how much she loved it and therefore thought it was perfect for his sister.

When the shopping was done, everything was going to be brought to Jason's later that afternoon. It made it a lot easier than for Jason to have to go home and get a truck and pick it up. They looked at the mansions and there was one that caught their attention because of a few of the bedrooms that Liz fell in love with. She always wanted to have a room that you could walk out the door onto a balcony and see the ocean. Jason knew that he was going to have several of those bedrooms and balconies in the home that he was having built.

Liz asked Jason to take her to Jamestown. She wanted to show him her favorite place to sketch and think. She loved Beavertail. It was a lighthouse that is at the end of the island of Jamestown. The lighthouse is at the edge of the island surrounded by big rocks. The view is breathtaking. She had a favorite rock that she always went too when she sketched there. Jason realized quickly why she loved that spot. It was soon going to be his favorite spot too. He parked his motorcycle and watched Liz walk over to edge of the rocks and walk down them. He was careful not to slip on the rocks but he noticed that Liz seemed to know by instinct where all the slippery parts were and so she avoided them. She found her rock and sat down. Jason sat next to her and he held her hand.

"I wanted you to see the place where I feel the freest. I took my camera today because I didn't have room for my sketch book but that is okay because it will be a lot easier to sketch at home with the photo then here. The breeze feels amazing and sometimes I think that I came here before. It is like this was one of the places that I had lived in a past life and that is why it feels like home to me. The area calls to me. I know that I must sound weird but that is how I feel."

Liz then took a few steps back and took a couple of pictures of Jason sitting on the rock. He knew what she was doing but he felt like she did and that he was coming home. He didn't realize it but he started to have tears fall down his cheek. He looked at the ocean that was just a few feet away from him and he knew that he had been there before and that was where he had died. He couldn't understand why he felt so torn. He knew that he loved Liz and that he had loved her before and they both had died there together.

"I feel so torn about this place. It is so beautiful and peaceful but sad at the same time. I am not sure if I told you this or not but I have been dreaming about us since I was child. The dreams stopped when I became a teenager but since I saw you that day in the gallery, they have come back to me. Do you think that it is crazy to admit that?"

Liz walked over to Jason and kissed him. He knew then that she believed him and she felt the same way. "Let me take a selfie of us. I think that it would make a great sketch and maybe later a painting. I do have some paintings to show you and I want to know if you recognize anyone or anything about them. I would never sell them or put them up for anyone to see because these are pictures from my dreams. I wake up some nights and sketch my dreams. I think that it is my way of handling the dreams because most of them start off sweet but then end up in death and destruction. I guess they are more like nightmares but it seems to make me feel better after I sketch them. It is like I am putting them to rest."

Jason then picked her up and helped her pick out some great sights at the lighthouse. Her favorites were the ones when she took of Jason when he wasn't looking. She also had a few of him sitting on his motorcycle. The last pictures she took that day were of the sun setting on the rocks and water.

Liz got back to her place and uploaded the photos to her computer and then printed about twenty of them out from their day in Newport and Jamestown. She was going to send a few of them to Emily and her parents. The others were going to be made into sketches. Her favorite that she sent that day to Emily was the one of her and Jason's selfie.

Jason walked inside and Liz showed him the paintings and the sketches of the dreams she had that she shared with Jason. He recognized about half of them. He realized that the two of them were truly connected and that they had been sharing different lives together. It made him feel like the pull towards her was fate. "I was thinking that Emily must have been more to you than my little sister. She seems to be in some of the paintings too. My grandmother also seems to have a connection to the both of us. I have always wondered why the two of them seem to know me so much better than anyone else."

"There is one that you are really going to love. I think that it must be why you ride your motorcycle but it is also kind of scary and I am not sure if you want to try this stunt again. It is one of you on a motorcycle and riding along the edge of the mountain somewhere I think in the Rockies. I am on the back of it and you are riding like we have someone chasing us. I think that it is one of my favorites but at the same time, it has been in my dreams quite a few times. We always make it and then end up living somewhere along the coast in California."

Jason knew that he needed to change the subject because it seemed like the two of them never got old. They would find each other and then they would die at a young age. He saw the look in Liz's eyes so he knew that she made that same connection. "I think that we should head over to my place. I am having dinner catered in tonight. You are going to love it. Tomorrow we will head for the apple orchards and find us some apples and maybe a pumpkin or two. Emily is going to be moving here in three weeks. Do you want to live with us? We can fix up your place and sell it. I love you and want us to get married someday, but for right now, I just want us to be together."

"I would love that. There is one thing that you must change. You know what bedroom I love because of the view. Can we move to that one? The one next to us will still belong to your grandmother and the one on the other side is for Emily. I want us close or do you think it would be too close?"

"I can live with having my sister right next to me. It will be good for any time that I might have to leave for business. Which I will have to do next week. Grandfather needs me to go to Port Charles for a business meeting. I know that you will be busy with your gallery. I was also thinking that we should go to one of the animal shelters and get us a couple of dogs to watch over us."

"I would love that. I think that we should do that after the apple picking. We can pick apples in the morning and find us a dog in the afternoon. I just want one dog to start. We can always get one later when Emily comes back."

The two of them leave but Jason picks up the painting of the two of them on the motorcycle. He also loved that painting even though it was a bit intense. He called in his order for them to deliver to his place in an hour.

The two of them walk into Jason's home and she felt so good. She felt that her life was finally going the way that she had always hoped it would. She put her things up in their bedroom. She was going to fix the bedroom next to Emily's while Jason was gone to Port Charles. She knew how she wanted the room to be and his grandmother's room. Emily's room was ready for when she moved back. Liz was going to have an elevator put into the home so it would be easier for his grandmother to come and go.

The dinner had arrived and Jason told the caterers where to set everything up. He then went and put on some soft music and the caterers left. Liz came downstairs and saw the food, candles and heard the soft music playing. The two of them sat down to eat. Jason had bought some wine from one of the local wineries in the state. He had beer for himself and the two of them toasted to a very happy future.

"I feel like we have finally made it to where we should be and I love you Elizabeth Webber. I know it seems too soon but you are the only one that was made for me. I have known you forever and I am so happy that you are finally back in my life."

Liz looked at him with tears in her eyes because she felt the same way. Then she felt a presence that she had not felt before and she was a bit scared. She thought that she had found peace but it seemed like the past wanted to come back for them. Jason felt it too. He knew it wasn't their home but it was like a warning that the two of them had to be watchful and that happiness could be fleeting. He just needed to know who or why this was happening now.

Emily found that her boyfriend had been cheating on her with his partner on the stage. The two of them had been together on and off for years. Tyler did not want to hurt Emily because he thought that she could help him get money to start his own production company. The girl that he was with could not do that but their credit was starting to go up because of all the commotion his new play was making. There were now people who wanted to invest in him and his girlfriend. He didn't need Emily anymore and told her that.

Emily then went to her apartment and called a company who could pack up her things and move in to Rhode Island a week earlier than she had expected. She also had someone who would do anything to have her and then do away with her. She didn't realize that this person had been in several of her lifetimes and it always ended up bad for her and the ones she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This story is going to be one of the good vs evil type stories that I like to write. It is the past coming back to the present but it is a way for Jason and Liz to have a happy future. This has Ric trying to get the one he wants and break up Jason and Liz. I hope you like it. I still don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Emily had finished her packing and she was going to have her belongings shipped to her brother's home in Narragansett. She made her reservations for the following morning and decided to call Liz up to see if she could pick her up at the airport.

"Hey! I have finished things down here quicker than I expected. Can you pick me up at the airport around ten tomorrow?"

"Sure. It is perfect timing. Your brother is going out of town for a few days and the only company I was going to have is Molly."

"Okay. Who is Molly? Is she the housekeeper or did the two of you adopt a child while I was gone?"

"Oh, that is right. I forgot to tell you. Jason asked me to move in to his place so we will be living together. Molly is a beautiful German Shephard that we got at the animal shelter the other day. She is a true beauty and she loves to give sloppy kisses. Jason is leaving in the afternoon, so we will both pick you up and then after we get you settled in, he will be going. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Jason says hi too and can't wait to see you."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I feel like you are rushing me off the phone."

"Yes, but I want you to know that we can't wait to see you and your brother says good night and he loves you."

"Okay. Go back to what you were doing and I don't need to know what that is. Love you guys."

Emily hangs up her phone and started to laugh. She knew what she just caught her best friend and her brother doing each other. She didn't want to think about that. She decided to go to the bar down the street for a couple of drinks and then head home to bed.

When Emily sat down at the bar, there was a man at the other end of the bar that made her feel very uneasy. It wasn't because of his looks because he was good looking but it was more in the way he stared at her that made Emily feel like she was his main course. She also felt like she knew him but didn't know from where or when. She was like Liz who believed in past lives and she felt that he was one of the bad guys from one or more of those lives.

He walked over to her and offered to buy her a drink. Emily refused and that made him angry. "I was just being nice and offering to buy you a drink. There are no strings, Emily. I mean you no harm."

The bartender knew that Emily was spooked, he had heard about her break-up with her boyfriend because he had come into the bar a few hours earlier bragging about getting what he really wanted as an actor. He didn't have to pretend anymore and be with someone who excited him. The bartender was friends with both Tyler and Emily. He went to see if he could leave for a few minutes and walk Emily home.

"Em, let me walk you home? I know how you feel and its dark out there."

"Okay, Ryan. Thanks!" Emily left her money on the bar and walked out with Ryan. Ryan walked her to her door and Emily thanked him. "Ryan. I appreciate what you just did now. I am moving tomorrow and I just needed something to get me to fall asleep. I am going on with my life without Tyler. That guy seemed to know who I was but I don't know him. Do you know him?"

"I just know that he thinks that if he can throw money around that he can have anyone he wants. His name is Richard I think or something like that. Have a safe trip and text me when you get to where you are going. I just want to know that you made it their alright."

"I will and thanks." Ryan walked out of the apartment and went back to work at the bar. Richard watched the whole thing between Ryan and Emily. He didn't really want Emily but he knew the way to get to Liz was thru her. He knew them in another life and never forgot or forgave the two people who kept him from his love, Elizabeth. Emily and her brother will be going to pay for getting in his way. He just had to find out where they were and what names they were using.

Richard decided to do some sleuthing on the bar and find out more about the players there and then he would find Emily. Then he would find her brother, Jason and get his Elizabeth back.

Emily went to sleep but she felt that she was being watched and that guy was going to be a problem. She just wished she knew who he was. The problem with wishes is that sometimes you get it and other times it gets you. Emily did not dream about Richard but Elizabeth did. Elizabeth loved being next to Jason because he was her safety net. She knew that they had been together many times and they always fought the same enemy. One of those enemies was trying to find a way into her life. She knew that dreams were a way for her to remember but she also wished that she could forget too.

Jason also was one to relive his different lives and Liz was usually there as either his girlfriend or wife. She was his sister in a couple of their lives but mainly his wife. Emily was always the sister and best friend. Sometimes she was Jason's sister and other times she was Liz's sister. The one person who always seemed to want to get into the three of them was Richard Smith. He had different names but he was the same sneaky devilish guy that has been trying to get Elizabeth to love him for centuries. He had a very dark nature and she was full of light so the two always clashed. He had hurt them over and over through the years and so far, he hadn't found them. Liz had a feeling that their time was about to run out.

"Jason, I have a bad feeling that he is about to come back into our lives. I am glad that Emily is going to be here with me while you are gone. I am just a little scared. Tell me that I am overthinking this and that it is because we are having everything that we have prayed for and it is coming true."

"I would like to tell you that it is all in your head but I remember those lives where he was in it. We have had others that tried to keep us apart but no one else really wanted to hurt us like he did. I have feeling that we will know soon in our dreams. But remember when he is there to call me and I will be there to protect you. Just think of me and I will be with you. I love you and always will love you. You have my heart, Liz. You are my heart."

"Okay. I feel better now. Just call or think of you. I can do that. I just wish that I didn't have to do it. That it is all in the past and our future is right there ready for us to grab it."

"Did I show you the photos that I took of you in the orchard the other day. It was the one where you were being silly and took off your shirt and put on that cowboy hat that I bought you. You looked so cute, that I had to snap that picture. I lied when I said that it didn't take. It is so good that I think that I will blow it up so I can have it under my pillow while you are gone."

"That is okay. I took a picture of you when you thought I was playing around with my phone. It is a real beauty of you getting out of the shower. Your hair was everywhere and the look on your face was priceless. Also, you didn't have your towel yet. So, I am all set for my time in Port Charles."

"You are a bad, bad boy but that is why I love you cowboy. I am tired but I need to have you before you leave tomorrow. I will even let you wash my back."

The two of them kissed goodnight and fell asleep.

 _"Jason, come on. We should get down to the gallery. Our family is waiting for us and we need to open the doors. I promised that our son could spend the night at his grandparents. Our daughter is spending the night at her Auntie Em's. We will have the place to ourselves for the first time in a long time. We just need to show off some pictures."_

 _"Well those pictures are a thing of beauty. You have a style that no one else or ever will. The press will be there and so will our favorite critics. Just remember to be nice to my grandfather. He is a bit cantankerous because of his age. I love you and I am so happy about the day I saw you in the gallery six years ago. We have a great marriage and great life. Just you wait. I have a surprise for you afterwards."_

 _"Are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to force it out of you."_

 _Jason laughed and grabbed her and swung her around. Their son Jake and daughter Rosie laughed at their parents. They knew that they were lucky because their parents loved each other. The two of them had friends and their parents were divorced or not speaking to each other._

 _The four of them walked out of their home and out to the SUV. Jason drove them to the gallery but he felt like he was being followed. Liz felt it too and it was like a cold chill went through the vehicle. Luckily the children didn't notice anything. They pulled into the parking lot of the gallery._

 _The four of them walked into the gallery. Liz had a few new artists showing off their paintings. She had a few of her newer paintings and one or two from when she was younger. It was from one of her dreams and she knew that she should have kept it to herself but she felt that if it was sold, that it would not haunt her dreams anymore. The opposite happened instead._

 _Jason's parents and grandparents showed up a few minutes after the gallery opened. Emily and her husband, Nik showed up shortly afterwards._

 _The press and critics came in when the show was in full swing. When Emily saw the guy from the bar, she was shocked. She knew that he was the man that scared her and that he was there to cause trouble. She whispered to Nik about the man. Then she went and purposely spilled wine on his outfit. She knew that she had to get him out of there before Jason or Liz saw him._

 _Richard knew that Emily did it on purpose and that she wanted him out of there. He decided that he was going to play it off like an accident and make sure that he saw his Elizabeth. He went into the men's room and cleaned off his jacket as best he could. Then he walked out of the room and saw Jason standing next to his sister and Elizabeth. He walked towards them and Elizabeth felt that all the air in her lungs just went away. She hated that he made her feel so vulnerable but he did. He went over to give her a hug and Jason pulled him aside. "You need to leave. We don't want any trouble and there is no reason for you to be here. Liz and I are happily married and we have two children. I know before there were no children involved so you need to back off. Let us live in peace for once."_

 _"Jason, you have always been the victor, even when I have taken you out of the picture, she always still wants you. I need to have my turn for a change. You need to let me take her away so no one gets hurt. She will learn to care about me and will forget you even exist."_

 _Liz went over to see what Jason was saying to a man who had been trying to destroy their lives for as long as she could remember. "Ric, you need to leave. I don't love you. I never loved you and I never will. Find someone else who will make you happy but it's not me."_

 _Ric walked out of the gallery but the two of them knew that it was a retreat but more like a way to regroup. The rest of the evening was great and everything was sold including the painting that had caused so many nightmares. She believed that Ric bought it and she was right._

 _The children said good night to their parents and left with their aunt and grandparents. Liz was scared to go home but she knew that it was going to be that night because her children were not there._

 _Jason had his gun ready when they pulled up to their house. They went in and Ric was already waiting for them with his men. There were five men there, all with weapons. Jason knew that there was no way out for the two of them. He didn't know what to do but he was able to let Liz know that he loved her and that he was ready for their next life. He just prayed he was wrong._

 _"Liz, I will let Jason live if you go with me quietly. There is no reason that anyone should get hurt but if you don't go, then I will have to kill the both of you. Aren't you tired already of dying together. I mean how many lives do I have to take away from you."_

 _"I will not go. We are too important for them not to go after you. This community cares about us. Jason has a construction company that has done a lot of good for this area. I don't love you and if you want to kill me. Just do it but leave Jason out of it."_

 _"No. You need to say goodbye to him and we need to go. Just once think about what you are doing to your family. They will lose you again. I will give you guys an hour. If you try to run, I will have my men take out your whole family. I know that you don't want anyone to hurt the children. Say your goodbyes and let me take her."_

 _Jason didn't know what to do. He didn't care about himself but he could not let that animal take Liz or kill his family. He knew what was going to happen because he had lived through it enough times. They were going to rape Liz and then murder her. Then Jason will hold onto Liz while they shoot him. The family is always devastated and the children were going to be orphans. This was the first time in a while that they did have children. Jason was just so tired of it all._

 _Jason and Liz went upstairs. They knew that this was their last chance to be together and they decided that they were going to just stay there until Ric came back. Jason looked in Liz's eyes and they cried. They held onto each other and then called their children. They needed to say goodbye and tell them that they loved them._

 _Then Jason and Liz made love one more time. It was so sweet and tender. The two of them just wanted to feel and hear each other's heartbeat. Ric watched and listened to everything they said. He deserved to be loved like that and he wanted Liz to be the one that loved him. He just couldn't get it into his head that love was not forced but was just there._

 _Ric had the men circle around the bed. They took Jason out of the bed and tied him to one of the nearby chairs. Then they each had their way with Liz. They hit her and beat her so she was mostly unconscious while the rapes were taking place. Ric threw water on Liz's face and he kept her for himself afterwards. He forced himself on her and got off on knowing that Jason was there watching them. When he was through, he took his knife and stabbed her. Ric lost count after the first knife broke and he started using another knife. There was so much blood everywhere. Ric laughed at Jason when he tried to get out of the chair to be with her. Jason knew he was going to die but he wanted to hold her one more time._

 _"Ric, do what you want to me but let me hold her one more time. Please. She is everything to me. Take whatever you want and go." Ric showed him some mercy and let him go to her. Then Ric took his gun and shot Jason twice in the head and once in the chest. Then he poured gasoline around the bedroom and lit the match._

 _Ric then walked out of the house liked nothing happened._

Jason and Liz both woke up at the same time finding it hard to breathe. "He's back and what are we going to do?"

"I am going to call grandfather and I am going to stay here with you. I have been feeling like someone has been around us for a few weeks now. He is trying to find a way to get to us and I think that he might have found Emily. I don't know why but that is what I feel. The things that I was going to do in Port Charles can be down in a teleconference. I just want you to know that I am here for you. I also think that we should get married. I love you and I know you love me. I want him to know that there is no way that he is going to break us up. If I am going to fast, just tell me?"

"I understand and feel the same way. I love you, Jason and I would be honored to be your wife. Emily will feel better too if she was here with both of us. Just know that I don't want a big fancy wedding. I could get married to you tomorrow if that is what you want. We could get married here. Just tell me when and where."

The two of them went back to sleep for a short time and there were no more scary dreams. They got ready to go pick up Emily at the airport. Jason called his grandfather and told him that Emily was coming up there today and he wanted to stay in RI. He said that he could teleconference whatever they needed to discuss.

His grandfather told him, not to worry. Just take care of your fiancé and sister. He told him that he knew because of a feeling he had. "I love you, Jason. You are right where you need to be. Just remember that we are all proud of you and only want what is best for you and your sister. We also love your future wife. Just be careful."

They made it to the airport and picked Emily up. When she saw them, she felt a chill and knew that the guy from the bar was going to be trouble. She just didn't know who he was or why he hated them so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was waiting for her best friend and brother at the baggage claim. Liz saw Em and went to give her a hug. Jason brought his sister a coffee from one of the restaurants in the airport. Em hugged her brother and thanked him for the coffee. "My things should be coming sometime this afternoon. I don't have much because the apartment I was living in I shared with Tyler. I just let him keep all the junk and only took the things that meant something to me. I am starved. Is there anything around here that we can go get something to eat."

Jason and Liz just laughed at Emily's antics. Liz did see a look in her friend's eyes that told a different story but she would wait till Jason was doing the teleconference with his grandfather.

They got Em's baggage and took off for Jason's pick-up truck. It had room for five comfortably so it was perfect. Emily got in the back and then Jason drove them to a nearby Italian restaurant. They went inside and sat down. Jason checked the time and realized that he still had a couple of hours before he needed to get in touch with his grandfather.

The three of them ordered lunch and relaxed. When their lunch arrived, it was heaven. Then Em saw someone that looked like her ex. He came over to their table. He seemed surprised to see her there with Liz and Jason. When Liz saw him, she knew what the problem was but Emily was in for a shock. Nik had moved from Port Charles to Warwick shortly after Liz went to RISD. He needed to get away from Lucky and his past mistakes in Port Charles. He went to school with Liz, Lucky and Emily but she forgot how much he looked like Tyler. She thought it was Tyler but Liz stopped her before she said something.

"Emily, I don't know if you remember Nik Cassadine from high school. He was a year or so ahead of us. He was in Sarah's class in school. Nik, what are you doing here? I thought that you had gone to Greece for the year?"

"Hi Liz! I did go but something was calling me to come back here. I have decided that I can be the prince of Warwick. I am kidding. My grandmother was driving me to drink so I needed to get away and she hates New England, so I think I am safe for now. Hello Jason and Emily! I am shocked to see the both of you here. This restaurant is just one of the many investments I have here. I also invest in a Greek restaurant and a few of the other Italian restaurants. I have seen Liz's work at her gallery and some of the paintings have been put up in here and at the other places that I have invested in. I love this painting right here. It is one of Emily and Liz looking over the wall spying on my brother Lucky. I think that Liz took the selfie of the two of you and then sketched and painted it. It is just how I remember the two of you. Always looking for trouble."

"Hi Nik! I saw you and thought you were my ex-boyfriend, Tyler. I didn't realize that he looked so much like you. I guess I know why I was so attracted to him. Some things never change. How long are you here for and where are you staying?"

Jason knew that his sister was falling back for the bad boy. Some things never change.

"I bought a home near the old amusement park called, "Rocky Point". The house is absolutely breath taking. I will have to show the three of you my new place. It is actually pretty old and has even been used in a movie before or at least that is what I heard."

"We look forward to that Nik. I am in the construction business and I am developing a new project that will outrival my old house in Port Charles. When we have it ready, we would love for you to come check it out."

Jason, Liz and Emily went back to eating and Nik went over into the manager's office to check on his investment. Liz and Emily went over to see the painting that Nik was talking about and got a big laugh out of it. "I remember that picture. I thought you burned it. I never knew that you painted it. How many other secrets do you have that I need to know about?"

Liz laughed and Emily knew that she wasn't going to tell her anything. The rest of the lunch was great and soon they were leaving. Nik laugh Emily his business card and gave her a big hug. Then he whispered in her ear, "I missed you. When can I see you?"

She smiled and walked away. She was feeling better about leaving New York with every step she took. The ride was a short one to their home. Liz showed Emily the changes that she had been making to their home. She also showed Emily where they were going to put the elevator to make it easier for her grandmother when they came over to their place for Thanksgiving.

Liz showed Emily all the photos that she took on her adventures with Jason. Emily loved them but a few of them were a bit strange. It seemed that there was someone or something in the background of a couple of the photos. She got a weird feeling about them but would not tell her brother or best friend about them.

Liz looked at Emily and she knew. "Do you see something that does not belong in the photos. Your brother and I are starting to dream about him again. I don't know why but I feel like he is closing in on us."

"Liz, last night I went to the bar down the street from my apartment and there was a guy named Richard. He wanted to buy me a drink but I refused and he got upset. The reason why I refused is because he gave me some bad vibes. It was like he knew me and expected me to know him but I didn't. He even called me Emily. My friend, Ryan who was bartending last night walked me home. He said that his name is Richard and he seemed to know who I was and thought if he could throw money around that he could have me or have anything that he wanted."

Liz listened to Emily and realized that the man in her dreams was the same guy. He tried to come off as just being nice but then he would turn the screws until you gave him what he wanted.

"I think that he is the guy that has been hounding us for centuries. He just keeps showing up like a bad penny. I wonder if Richard asked your friend, Ryan where you were moving too?"

"Ryan and I were friends and I said New England but that was it. He doesn't know about me coming up a few weeks ago to see you or at least I don't think so but I may have another problem. If Richard is rich like I think he is, then he could be the one that is giving money to Tyler to start his production company. Tyler would know where I was moving too. He knows that I have been coming to RI for years."

Jason heard everything that his sister said and he feared that Richard would do anything to get that information. "We will be alright. We just should stick together. I am thinking that we need to have someone around to protect us and our property. I know that you don't want to be followed around but it couldn't hurt to have someone watch our place, the gallery and the construction company. It would be good business. I also think that we need to get a good security system in place here and definitely in our new place."

"I am going to leave the two of you to figure out what is for dinner while I have my conference call to grandfather. I won't take long. We also need to hire more staff here, a few maids, cook and someone to take care of the grounds. It will be easier to have this done now before everyone comes for Thanksgiving. Maybe you can invite Prince Cassadine to our meal."

Liz laughed and Emily threw a pillow at her brother. Jason went downstairs to his office while Liz and Emily put Em's things away. She loved what Liz had done to her room and was glad that her brother was staying in the room next to her. She knew that the walls were soundproof, at least she hoped they were.

Liz opened the balcony doors and the two of them walked outside. Liz had brought out some lemonade and glasses for the two of them to drink and enjoy in the fresh air. The day was still warm but when the sun was going to go down, it would be a bit nippy. Watching the waving was something that Liz would never tire seeing or hearing. She loved the peaceful feeling she had living on the beach.

Emily wondered what she was going to do with her free time now that she had left her job and moved. She loved planning events and she hoped that she could do that for both her brother and her best friend.

"Em, I am going to the gallery tomorrow morning and I was hoping that you would come with me. I have decided that I am going to sell both my paintings and have an area for my photos. I know that you loved to take photos too and maybe you could sell some of them. The thing that I love to photograph are the lighthouses and the beaches. I was also thinking maybe some nature. We could go into the woods and find different things that way. Or we could just stay home and let Jason take care of us."

"I know you better than that. You could never stay home and not be doing something. I just feel a little lost and thank you for trying to make me feel better."

The two of them took the pitcher and glasses and brought it down to the kitchen. Emily goes to see what her brother is doing and Liz goes to play with Molly. She loved her baby. Molly was the sweetest German Shepard that she ever had. Molly loved to snuggle but she knew that she could sleep at the end of the bed but not on the bed. Jason loved Molly but he was not going to have their dog sleeping between them. Now when Jason got up, then Molly could go up with Liz but not before that.

Molly laid down at Liz's feet and was soon sound asleep again. "We have the best guard dog ever. I bet if we had someone break in that she would lick him to death."

Liz laughed because she knew that he was right. "We could get her lessons on being a guard dog. The only problem is that I love her the way she is and I don't want her to change." Emily went up to her room and decided to give Nik a call. She realized that she liked Tyler because he reminded her of her high school crush. Now that the real deal is not that far away, she was already to see him again.

The call was short but Em had her first date for Friday night with Nik. She was excited and nervous about it. She went downstairs to tell Liz all about her call and date for Friday night.

Jason was not thrilled about it and wanted to make her date a double date. Em, looked at Liz for help and she realized that he only wanted to protect her. "Do you want me to call him and tell him about the plans? It would be easier than coming from your brother. Nik and I have been close friends forever. He always stopped here before going out of the country. I always wondered why but then of course he always asked about you. He knew that we were still best friends. He also was still trying to push Lucky and me together but I am happy that he has finally stopped. His brother, Lucky met back up with my sister, Sarah and they are married now. I think that Lucky is crazy because Sarah is a bitch."

Jason laughed at that. He knew about her feelings for her sister and Lucky. He also knew that she didn't love Lucky but loved him.

Em and Liz went upstairs and called Nik up to set up the double date. "Hey Nik! Do you think that we can make your date with Em to a double date? Jason is being big brother and wants to make sure that you treat his little sister okay. There is a big arts festival going on in Newport Friday night. I thought it would be a cool thing to do and then we can all go out to dinner?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. I understand because I have a younger sister too. Let me pick you all up in my limo at six on Friday night. No need for anyone to drive if they have anything to drink."

"I agree. I know that Em is happy about Friday night and I am too. It will a beautiful night and we know how much I love art shows." Nik laughed at that and then hung-up.

"Well Em, we have a double-date. You need to be ready for six Friday night. That gives us two days to find you the perfect outfit to wear. Unless you already have one."

"Shopping is definitely in order and I think that my brother should pay." Jason had come up the stairs at that time and laughed when his sister said that.

"I will give you my credit card. Have fun the both of you and get something fun and sexy to wear. I think that we all need some fun."

Emily spent the rest of the evening in her room trying to figure out what to wear. Jason and Liz went to bed too. Molly came upstairs and laid down in front of their bed. Jason had taken her outside just before going upstairs.

"Do you want to save some water and have a bubble bath with me? I am starting it now. I can even put in the fizzy bath beads that you like so much."

"I think that I will sit this one out but I might join you in the shower when you rinse off."

Liz went and brought her cup of tea into the bathroom and got ready for her bubble bath. She loved the feeling of the bubbles popping and bursting around her. It relaxed her and so did the tea. She was in there for a little while and then Jason came in to shower. He was rugged in all the right places. His abs were to die for but the most amazing part of him was his heart. He wanted everyone to feel loved and protected. His love for her grew with each new life. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her or sacrifice for her. She knew the minute that she was in trouble, no matter where she was, he would be there to save her. There were sometimes that he couldn't and that would crush him. He loved her like his grandfather loved his grandmother. The two of them were meant to be.

Emily always had a thing for the bad boy. Jason was always trying to get her out of trouble. He loved his sister and that was why when she hurt, he did too. He wished that he had a strong connection like that to his older brother, AJ but it wasn't in the cards. They loved each other but it was not half as strong as he felt for his little sister.

Liz was not so lucky when it came to families. She was usually on the outside looking in and that is how she usually ending up with Emily and Jason. The three of them had a connection that was hard to beat. Nik had been in her Em's life a couple of times. Each time the bond got stronger.

Liz saw her man get into the shower. She unplugged her bath and got out of the tub. She then put her robe next to his and took down her hair. She shook it out and then got into the shower with Jason. He knew that she would join him. He loved the fact that she was so in-tune to his wants and needs. There was no need for words when they were together.

Liz went over to Jason and kissed him slowly. She struggled trying to make him feel as good as he always made her feel. Sometimes she felt that she didn't deserve him but she put that behind her and knew what she had to do. She started kissing him and worked her way down his magnificent body. She found what she was after and took him into her mouth. She sucked, kissed and licked him tell she knew that he was about there. She then bent over so he could get a view of her hot, wet pussy. She helped him get to where he needed him to be. He started to thrust and he held onto her hair to help keep his balance. She also helped him by making sure he hit all the spots that she needed him to hit. When she knew that she was about to go off, she made sure that he was there too. She started to tighten up and then he went over the edge. When they had finished, they made sure that they were all rinsed off. Then the two of them got out of the shower, put on their robes and went to bed.

Liz laid in Jason's arms. She felt so safe and she just wanted to sleep with no dreams. The problem with that is when you don't want them, they still come to you.

 _Liz woke up and realized that she was married. She saw the ring on her hand and looked over at her bureau where there was a photo of her and Jason. They looked so young and happy. She got out of bed and realized that she was about four months pregnant. She felt great and she got dressed and went downstairs._

 _Things seemed different and that worried her. She also knew that she was in their new home. She looked and saw her young son, Jake. He came running to her and she caught before he tripped over her._

" _Okay, Jake! What is going on that you must run and almost fall on me and your sister or brother? Didn't we tell you to go slow especially around me because I can lose my balance and the baby might get hurt."_

" _It's Aunt Em! She is driving dad and Uncle Nik crazy. She keeps telling them that he is here and that we need to leave town. She is scared."_

 _Liz felt him too and realized that Emily was right. The problem was the men would never leave just because of Ric. She knew better than to ask that. She also knew that Ric would not hurt Emily unless she got in the way. He was after her and if she went with him than everyone would be fine. She just couldn't do that. She had too much at stake leaving her family and friends. Her art would still be there but Jason and Jake might be gone. She had to hold for them._

 _Ric knew that Jason was at work. He had his men kept an eye on what Jason and Elizabeth did every day. He knew when they got married and when she had Jake. Ric didn't mind taking Jason's children from him if it made Liz happy. She was his and he was tired of waiting. He was going to get her that afternoon. He just had to make sure that Jason was too busy to help his wife and child._

 _Liz called Jason and told him that she believed Em. She was scared that he was in town and was going to tear their family up. He promised that he would be home in an hour and that he would take them away for a while until they could catch Ric._

 _Ric knew that he needed to act before Jason got home. He had his men create an accident at one of the construction projects that his crew was working on. That would give him more time to kidnap Liz and Jake._

 _When Ric got the okay that it was taken care of, he went over to the Quartermaine mansion. Liz was helping Jake make a puzzle for his father. Jake was four at the time and he would be just about five when the baby was born. Their dog, Molly started to whine and the hairs on Liz's neck stood up. She realized that trouble was at the door. Her cook and the maids had just left for the day. She heard the doorbell ring and Jake ran to the door._

" _Jake, do me a favor? Let's play hide and seek with the person at the door. If we know who it is, then we will answer it but daddy is not supposed to be home yet and he never rings the doorbell. Your Aunty Em and Uncle Nik are on a plane to Greece. Uncle Nik has things that he has to do over there and Aunty Em wanted to go. Just follow me."_

 _Liz and Jake went up to the attic. It was something that she taught Jake before in case of bad people. Liz knew that Ric or one of his men were out there. She needed Jake to be quiet and they could just stay there till Jason got back home._

 _Jason heard about the accident on one of his construction sites. He went to go see the damage and was thankful that no one was hurt. The job that they had been working on for the past two months was a piece of rubble but with no lives lost, it would be okay. He talked to the foreman and he wasn't sure how it happened._

 _Jason knew that Liz was right and it was Ric. He knew the foreman could handle any problems and headed for home. He received a text from Liz stating that she was in the attic playing hide and seek. Jason called for a couple of his friends to go with him to see if Ric was there. Jason's friends checked the property and it seemed alright. Jason thanked them and he went inside his home. He knew that someone else was there and that it was Ric. He could sense him before he saw him._

" _Ric, you are not welcome here. You need to leave." That was when Ric pulled out a gun. He went over to Jason and grabbed him. He put the gun to his head and made Jason take him to where Liz and Jake were. Jason pretended not to know. He let Ric see all the rooms and Ric was pissed that she wasn't there. That was when Jake needed to go to the bathroom. Liz knew that they had to get out but she prayed that Jason would get them far enough away that Jake could go._

 _She took Jake to the nearest bathroom and let him do his business. Then he washed his hands and they went to walk out of the bathroom. Ric heard the door open and realized that she was there. Ric ran up the stairs and found her. He put the gun to her head and made her walk down the stairs. Jake saw his father and ran to him._

" _Okay. This is what is going to happen. I am going to take my wife with me and we are going to leave. Jason, you will not follow me or try to rescue her? If you do, then I will kill you both. I know that you do not want Jake to be an orphan. Let's get it over with now."_

 _Liz tried to get away from Ric but he had a strong grip on her. She was pregnant so it was harder for her to break free because she was afraid to fall. She looked hopelessly at Jason. Praying for a miracle. Jake saw that the bad man wanted to take his mommy away. He tried to kick the bad man but Ric just laughed. Jason didn't know what to do but he couldn't let Ric take her._

 _Then Ric's men came inside the home. They were outnumbered, four to two. One of the men took Jake upstairs. He didn't like what Ric wanted to do to this poor family and so he wanted to at least help the child. Ric had the two men hold down Jason and beat him up. Jason tried to get away from them but they just kept hitting and punching him. One of the men gave Ric a needle to knock Liz out. Ric knocked her out and then carried her out of the home. The men made sure that Jason was unconscious before they left. The man that was with Jake brought him downstairs and called 911. Then he left the home._

Liz woke up crying. She hated having these dreams and then she saw Jason and realized that he had the same dream. "I only have one question for you. Do you know what happened to me or did you wake up too soon too?"

"I woke up when Ric took you out of the house. The man that took Jake upstairs brought Jake downstairs and called 911 before walking out the door."

"Yes, that is the same dream I had. We usually go further than that. I wonder why it happened this way now. These dreams just drive me crazy. I wish I knew what to do."

"I feel the same way." The two of them cuddled again and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz woke up just as the sun was rising. She looked over the water and the sky was amazing. She had her phone and took a picture of it. She knew that she had a best seller on her hands once she painted it. She just hoped that she could do it justice. When she walked back into the bedroom she could see Jason stirring in his sleep. She didn't dream anymore about Ric but she was afraid that he did. She went over to him and tried to soothe him. She kissed him lightly and then kissed down his neck and further down. She rested on his belly for a few minutes while she warmed her hands up. When they were warm, she took his hands and made him harden. She knew that he was awake but he was too comfortable to say or do anything.

Liz licked, sucked and kissed him until he was where she wanted him to be. She then finished getting undressed and she fingered herself so that she was nice and wet. She then straddled him and took him into her. She slid up and down making them about to both go off and then she would slow down the pace. She did this because she knew that she wanted him and that the two of them needed this because of the dreams they had been having about Richard.

Jason opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of her hands. He helped her get into a better rhythm and sent her over the edge. When she started to tighten up on him with her orgasm, he went over too.

Then he got her up and the two of them ran into the shower. He wanted to have his way with her again and get cleaned up. They made love again in the shower and got out. Liz dressed casually for the day and Jason had meetings with the mayor and a few other committee members so he had to dress up. He hated dressing up but he had a part to play and since his grandfather was so far away he had to be the one to get all the permits that was needed for their new home.

Jason, Liz, Emily were going to the property later that afternoon to check out some of the designs. The three of them were going to have to make all the decisions because of everyone else being back in Port Charles. Edward did want them to skype a few of the meetings and when the designs and the building began he wanted Jason to show him the progress that was being made.

Thanksgiving was coming and Jason hoped that the home would already be started. He knew it was going to take a long time but he loved where they lived so it was no hardship. The main thing for Jason was that he wanted his family to be proud.

Emily went downstairs when she smelled the coffee brewing. She was going to help Elizabeth with her gallery. There was going to be one more section added onto the gallery for photography. There was a need for that and any of the photos could be made into something much larger and be put up for sale.

The next showing was going to be the second week of December. Emily knew a few friends that would be great for both paintings and photography. She had e-mailed a couple of them and asked to send some examples of their work on-line. If they were chosen then they would be featured at the next gallery opening.

The three of them ate breakfast and then everyone got ready to go their own separate ways. Jason left for his meeting and Emily went upstairs to her room. Liz took Molly for a walk along the beach. She climbed on some of the larger rocks and sat down. Molly was a great companion. Liz talked to her non-stop and she was never judgmental. She would look at Liz and pause like she was really listening to her.

The two of them had been sitting on the rock for almost an hour when Molly started barking like crazy. Liz looked around but she saw no one. She did feel like someone was there watching her but she couldn't see who it was.

Richard had found out from some of Emily's friends that she was back living in Rhode Island. He found that odd but they told him that she moved into the family's home in Narragansett. They also told him that she was living with her brother and his girlfriend. Richard knew that they were talking about his Elizabeth and Jason.

He found out what names they were living under and had them checked out. He planned on moving to Rhode Island but he wanted more information before he went there. His legal team told him about her owning a gallery in Wickford. That Jason was the owner of a construction company in Newport. They also told him that the two were living together and that Jason was building an even bigger family home.

Richard had heard enough and found himself a place to stay not too far from the Quartermaines. The first two weeks, he would watch her from his place. She was so beautiful to him and that just made him want her even more. He was not exactly in the right frame of mind but he didn't care. He was tired of losing to Jason and this time she belonged to him.

Emily and Liz took Molly for her afternoon walk around the same time every day. Molly loved her routine but the last couple of days, Molly was acting like someone was near them. Emily and Liz did not see anyone but Molly seemed a little on edge.

Emily was excited because the next day her parents and grandparents would be at their home. Liz had made sure that the elevator was working before the family got there. All the rooms were ready for family to come in. Molly was on her best behavior and had even been to see a groomer. She looked beautiful and she loved showing off. Nik was going to be staying with them too. He wanted everyone to know that the two of them were together. The double date had gone off smoothly. Jason even said that he liked Nik. Although he would never admit that to Nik.

The morning that the family came in, Liz had been feeling a little out of sorts. She felt worn down but she didn't have a fever or a cough. She thought that she might have a mild case of the flu and she was worried about his grandmother if she was sick. Jason went to go pick everyone up while Nik and Emily took Liz to the emergency room.

The first thing that was done was a pregnancy test. Jason and Liz had not been using protection but they had only been together for a few months. Liz was shocked when she found out that she was pregnant. She was happy but she was scared that Jason would not be happy. The two of them just got together and there was no talking about having children. He did ask her to marry him. She knew that he loved her but this was a big step.

Em and Nik were happy for her. She was given a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She also knew that she needed to see her doctor. She thanked the doctor and then the three of them went back home.

Liz came into the house and saw everyone was there. Monica noticed how pale she looked and hoped that she was not coming down with something. Liz looked at Jason and he knew that the two of them needed to talk before she told everyone else. The two of them went upstairs. Lila was already up there checking out her new room. She loved what Liz had done since they were there earlier. She also was very pleased about the elevator. She looked at Lila and decided to tell them both at the same time.

"Okay. The only way to tell you this is just to come out and say it. I just found out that I am pregnant. I will be setting up an appointment with my doctor as soon as possible. The blood work I had done on me confirms it. I had been feeling rundown lately and always wanting to take a nap. Now I know why. I know that this is a shock and that we didn't about this but I am happy. I hope you are too?"

Jason just looked at his girlfriend and realized how lucky he truly was and kissed her. "I am very happy and shocked. I know that we haven't talked about this but we did talk about getting married. I will do anything that you want me to do. I want you to know that I love the both of you very much."

Lila had tears in her eyes and she was very happy. She knew that she didn't have much longer to live and so it made her happy to realize that her grandson found someone who truly loved him.

"I am so happy for the both of you. I will keep quiet until you till everyone else. I assume that Emily knows since she went with you."

"Yes. She does know and so does her boyfriend, Nik. I am not sure when we are getting married but I am guessing that in another eight months we will be having a baby. I am thinking that the baby will be born in July. Well, I guess we should head downstairs. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and we have a lot to be thankful for and this baby is the tops for me."


	9. Chapter 9

Lila was thrilled with the news of being a great grandmother. She knew that Jason and Liz would be great as a married couple and as parents. She loved her grandsons very much and wished the AJ could have made it Rhode Island but he was in New York City dealing with a new merger.

Jason wanted Liz to take a nap and relax but she wanted to spend some time with the family and take a nap a little later. The two of them gave Lila a kiss and headed downstairs. The housekeepers took the families' luggage and brought them to the appropriate rooms. Then they went back to getting dinner ready for all of them and starting on Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow.

Liz went over to see if anyone needed something to drink or eat. Emily looked at her brother and wondered when they were going to tell the big news. Jason sat down and Liz did too. "We have some big news to tell you all. I asked Liz to marry me and she said yes. The other thing is that we just found out that we are going to be parents. Liz was feeling a little under the weather and Emily took her to the emergency room with Nik. Thank you both for taking care of her and our baby."

Emily smiled and Nik blushed at that. Monica, Alan and Edward went over and congratulated the couple. Tracy was supposed to come too but Ned invited her and Dillon to dinner in Brooklyn. Everyone was very happy but a bit tired. It seemed like a great time for everyone to relax or take a nap. Liz wanted to take Molly on her walk. She liked keeping her baby on a schedule. Molly came over to Liz and saw the leash and then she barked. Emily knew that she should go too because Molly had been acting a bit strange lately.

"Let me go with you. I just want to make sure that Molly doesn't want to take off with you. She has been a little off and I think that she senses something around her. I think we both been feeling it too and it's not good." Monica, Jason and Alan looked at Emily in a strange way.

"This is not about the baby. This is about feeling like someone is watching us even though no one is around. Molly can sense things that we can't and we have seemed to feel it too. It is hard to explain but that is why I want to go."

Jason looked at her and knew that he needed to go too. "Let me go with you. I want to see if there is anyone out there too."

Jason, Liz, Emily, Nik and Molly walked out the door and onto the beach. Molly walked to where she always went and her ears went up. Jason looked but didn't see anything but he noticed that someone had bought the house a few doors down from where they lived. It was the place that Emily was thinking of buying.

Jason and Nik decided that they were going to check out the owners of the house just down from them. Molly wanted to go but Jason told her to stay back with Momma. Liz loved when he called her that. It took on a whole new meaning with the baby on the way.

Jason walked to corner of the driveway when Richard came out of the house. He walked over to Jason and Nik. "Hi! You must be one of my new neighbor's. My name is Richard Smith but most people just call me Ric. You have a beautiful home. I would ask you inside, but I am about to go grocery shopping. Take care and I will see you around."

Ric then got into his sportscar and took off. Jason didn't like the guy and realized that he had been spying on his sister and fiancée. Molly was right all along about him. Jason and Nic then walked down the beach to Liz, Emily and Molly. Jason gave her a big hug. "You are a good girl taking care of your momma. I think you should get a treat when we get home."

The four of them walked the other way down the beach with Molly. When the sportscar went back by Molly started growling at it. They walked back home and Molly went to her spot for her treat. Jason laughed because she knew what he was talking about. He gave her another hug and then gave her a treat.

Liz was exhausted and needed a nap. Jason walked her up the stairs and Molly followed behind. They cuddled up together and Molly laid on her blanket at the end of the bed. Jason rubbed her back to help her fall asleep.

Jason fell asleep a few minutes after she did. The two of them knew who they were going to dream about but not when.

 _Elizabeth and Jason were childhood sweethearts. They grew up in the depression but because of her parents being doctors her family was well off. Jason's family was also well off even though his family's construction company had hit hard times around the stock market crash. Jason always knew that he would marry Elizabeth Hardy. She was his soulmate. What the couple didn't know was fate was about to play a hand in their love._

 _Richard's family was not well to do. Richard could make a name for himself and he was good at card games. He knew how to cheat and get away with it. Richard found himself a mark in Edward Quartermaine, Jason's grandfather. Richard wanted to marry Jason's fiancée. He wasn't about to let a little thing like a ring on her hand make him give her up. Jason was ready to go to war. He had signed up shortly after Pearl Harbor. Liz was an artist and she was famous in both Boston and Providence. She was going to make her mark in New York City but that was after her wedding to Jason Quartermaine._

 _Ric found some of Edward's friends and so that is how he got Edward to play poker with him. He set it up to win everything from him and then he was going to get Elizabeth in a game of cards. He knew what to do and he knew that his brother would help him._

 _The night of the poker game, Jason took Elizabeth to the USO. They danced the night away and then they took it a bit further. Elizabeth lost her virginity to Jason that night. She loved him and they were getting married. In fact, the wedding was in two weeks and then Jason went over to Europe to help the Allies._

 _The night was special and she found how it felt to be a woman. She got pregnant that night but no one knew. Ric won Elizabeth's hand in a poker game. Edward could not believe that he was set up but a bet was a bet. Edward was heartbroken, but he was not beat. He got a note to Jason to tell him what had transpired. He knew the game had to have been rigged. He just had to prove it. Jason was upset but he understood. The problem was Ric believed that he could just take Elizabeth because he won her in a bet._

 _The next day, Elizabeth was getting her wedding dress fitted her wedding in two weeks. They were being married at a Catholic Church in downtown Providence. Her family was from there and it was tradition to marry where the bride is from unless it is too far away._

 _Ric walked into the bridal shop and saw Elizabeth in her gown. He could not get over her beauty. She was everything to him. She looked at him like he was a nuisance or pest. She asked him to leave and he told her that he won her in a poker game._

 _She looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, there is no way that you could have won me in a poker game. Jason is my fiancée and he doesn't play poker. No one else would have that kind of clout to do that."_

 _"Edward Quartermaine put you up as ante. He didn't think he would lose so I made sure he did. You are mine and you are going to marry me. I won you fair and square."_

 _Liz looked at him and laughed. She looked at the salesgirl and asked her to help take off her gown. When she went into the dressing room, the salesgirl helped Liz out the back door. It took Ric a while to realize that she had left him there._

 _Liz called Jason and asked for help. "Jason, this guy is crazy. He says your grandfather lost me in a poker game and I must marry him. I am at the ferry. Meet me at our special place in Brooklyn. I love you."_

 _Jason told her that he would be there. The two met at her apartment and they planned to get married the next day. Jason called his parents and told them what his grandfather had done. Liz called her parents and told them the same thing. Liz's father got a hold of the church and if they got there by nine in the morning that they could get married then before another wedding took place._

 _Jason and Liz got on the back of his motorcycle and took off for Providence. They made it to the city and found a place that they could get ready in for their big day. They were not going to have the wedding of their dreams but they were going to be married. When the wedding was over the two of them had to find a place to live until Jason went overseas. Then Liz would be living with her parents waiting for him to come back._

 _The family met them outside of the church at 8:45. They went into the church and the priest married them. The priest signed the certificate and they were official. Ric could not break their marriage up._

 _The couple went on a honeymoon to Martha's Vineyard. They were so happy and for a few weeks, it was just the two of them. Jason had to report to base and Liz had to go back to Boston to live with her parents. Liz had her marriage certificate and her wedding ring. She felt so safe but that was about to end quickly._

 _Two months after Jason and Liz's marriage, Liz found out that she was pregnant. She was very happy and wrote to her husband to tell him about the baby. Jason was very happy too. He was somewhere in England at the time._

 _When Ric found Liz, he was very upset. He found out that the two of them got married and she was pregnant with his child. He couldn't think straight and just wanted her to hurt like he did. He didn't care what happened to him if she got what was coming to her._

 _He waited till she had her baby. He decided the best way to get back at her was to kidnap the child. When she came to get him, he would take care of her. He wanted her to die slowly. He just wasn't sure what to do with the child afterwards._

 _When Liz was about to have her baby, both sides of the family came to be by her side. She was very lucky because he didn't want to waste his time. She was in labor for only four hours. When their son, Jacob was born everyone was happy._

 _They could get in touch with Jason to tell them about Jake. When Liz was about ready to go home, something terrible happened. Ric and his men were able to kidnap the baby. Liz was heartbroken. She was without her husband and her son. She didn't know who took her son till a few days after the kidnapping. Someone left some flowers and a note. The note told Liz where to go to get her son. The note said to come alone and not tell anyone._

 _Liz knew that it was a trap so she told her father and best friend, Emily. Emily was Jason's younger sister and Liz's best friend. She told them about the baby and that if anything happened to her that she loved them. She also asked them to pray for her._

 _Liz walked into the apartment a couple of blocks from where she lived with her parents. She knocked on the door and someone let her in. She saw her son and she was terrified for the them both. She held him and cried. She loved her son so much and his father. She prayed that he knew how much she loved him. Then she felt him around her. He told her that it would be alright._

 _She was held there for six months. He raped her daily and he beat her badly. He wanted to kill her but he was ready to let her go yet. She was just shell except when she let her see Jake. Jake was her lifeline. He knew that if he gave Jake away or killed him that she would hurt even more._

 _Ric decided that he would put the baby on the steps of the nearest church. The note would say that the mother could not take care of the baby because she was dead. The father is fighting over in the Atlantic. Then he gave the address of Jason's parents in New York City._

 _Ric then told Liz that he got rid of Jake. When he said that, all the light in her eyes that were slowly dimming were now gone. She couldn't even hold on for Jason. He was too far away to help her. She decided that she would hurt him too and if that caused him to kill her, then at least she tried._

 _She got out of her bedroom wearing barely anything. She went into the kitchen and got a knife and then she returned to the bedroom. She hid the knife under her pillow and pretended to be asleep. Ric came home and was drunk. He raped her and then beat her till she could barely see out of her eyes. When he pushed her down, he felt something under her pillow. He found the knife. He was shocked that she even got out of the bed. He had found him someone that was fun to be around and so he decided to just stab her to death. She died at his hands again but she wasn't scared. She finally felt at peace._

 _Jason knew that something was wrong back home. He got a letter from his father saying that Jake had been kidnapped and that Liz had gone after him. She had been gone for the past six months when the baby was left at a church in Boston. The note said the mother died and to have the baby sent to us. I just heard from her family that Liz's body was found not too far from where she lived. I am sorry to have to tell you that._

 _Jason came home from the war but was never the same. Jake loved his father but he felt that his father was not truly there due to his mother's murder. The ironic thing in all of this was Jake became a police officer in Boston and was the one to solve the murder mystery of his mother. Ric was put in prison for his mother's murder. His father, Jason died a few years after getting back from World War II. His Aunt Emily was the one that took care of her nephew and told him stories about his parents._

Liz woke up and knew that she needed this chain or circle to be broken. It could only happen between Jason, her and Ric. She loved her life with Jason and was happy about everything except this black cloud that covered their heads. Jason woke up and she knew that he had the same dream. "I trust you that we will be finally able to stop this cycle of Ric coming into our lives and tearing it up. We have so much to live for and be happy about I will not allow him to take it away from us again."

Jason understood what Liz was saying and agreed to finishing it up. The last couple of times, it wasn't even close to being fair. Jason wanted to even out the odds but was not sure about how to go about it. "I think that we need to lay low and get married. Once we are married, then we will let him know. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do. I say we get married this weekend. Your family is here and my family has never really been a part of my life. We can also get married in a church after the baby is born and the danger is over."

"You are the most beautiful and smart woman that I have ever known. I have to be the luckiest man in the world." Liz and Jason got changed and headed downstairs to see about a wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz and Jason told his family that they wanted to get married while everyone was here for the Thanksgiving holiday. They were hoping that the family would stay for an extra week and that the license and everything needed would be done.

Lila and Edward were happy to stay but his parents were not sure if they could swing another week off from work. When Alan saw that Jason was a bit disappointed, he made some phone calls to General Hospital and he could get a longer vacation for him and Monica.

Emily was also very happy that her parents could stay for the extra time. Then Emily made a phone call to her brother AJ. She asked him if he could join the family that week because their brother was going to get married. AJ told him that he would love to be there for the wedding.

AJ then decided that he would call up Carly and tell her the good news. He never really forgave his brother for taking her away from him and so he wanted to take her to the wedding. If AJ only knew what Carly had done to Jason he might have thought twice about it but he felt that it was karma for him.

The wedding plans were going along great. Emily, Monica and Lila helped Liz find the perfect gown. She looked beautiful in it. The two of them planned on getting married at home on the beach. They got their license and found a justice of the peace who would marry them that Wednesday afternoon just as the sun was starting to set. Then they would walk up the beach and have the reception inside their home.

The bakery was down the street from them and their cook had hired a few extra people to help serve the meals. The flowers were ordered and they would be sent to the house around noon. There was going to be someone to do the ladies hair and make-up. Emily found her dress and so did Lila and Monica. AJ was going to fly in late that morning and he had a date coming too. They were going to stay at a nearby hotel and they would be there for the festivities. AJ did not want his surprise to happen too early. It was his way of getting back at both Jason and Carly.

Elizabeth was about edgy about the wedding now that it was a day away. She knew that tomorrow evening she would be Mrs. Jason Quartermaine. She just prayed that she would make it to that point before something bad happens.

That night she spent alone in her bed. It was the first time since they had been together that they were not sleeping in the same bed. She missed him and he was only down the hallway. She took a nice long bubble bath and had some tea to help relax her. When she was finished she went to lay down. She looked out of the window and felt that someone was staring at her. She felt silly but the feeling would not go away. Molly came up on the bed and that made her feel a little better. She was a great dog and took great care of Liz. She knew her master's moods and she could sense that Liz needed her.

Liz went to sleep. She wanted a deep dreamless sleep. She knew that she wasn't going to get it.

 _Liz was five months pregnant when she had one of her showings at her gallery. She had new paintings and new talent. She was there a little early to double check everything before the show. She was getting ready to leave when she could sense she was not alone. She knew that he was behind her. She prayed that it was her husband but she knew it was Ric. He was a lot more public about his feelings about Liz. The moment that Jason and Liz were married, it brought out the dark side of Richard Smith. He gathered a few men and kept tabs on both Jason and Liz._

 _Ric also was upset that Liz was going to have a baby. This did not bode well for what he wanted to do. He decided that he wanted to have one night with her. He wanted to teach her a lesson. When he was finished with her it was going to look like she was cheating on her husband with him. He knew that Jason would believe him because he was going to have someone video tape it._

 _Liz turned around and Ric put something over her mouth knocking her out. He took her to his place and tied her up. He then videoed the two of them having sex. The sex was very rough and she was clearly unconscious. He didn't realize how much he hurt her. When he realized what he had done, he panicked. He didn't know what to do because she was miscarrying the baby and she looked like she was going to bleed out. He wrapped her up and brought her back to the gallery and left her there in her back office. He was hoping that someone would find her later and it would be too late. They might even think that Jason had done it. The problem was there was security that saw him taking her out and him bringing her back. He also had video of what he did to her. He never got the tape out._

 _Emily was the first to go into the gallery with Nik. Jason was going to be a little bit late because he was bringing his grandmother, Lila to the show. When Emily went into the back office she started to scream. Liz was barely hanging on but the baby was gone. Nik called 911 and the rescue came to get her. Emily went with her to the hospital. Nik stayed back to answer any questions for the cops. He told them about security there and where the cameras were and how to upload them. The cops went to get the footage of the cameras. Crime scene came in and took photos and dusted for any prints._

 _Nik called Jason and told him that the showing was cancelled and to meet them at the hospital. He didn't tell Jason why because he didn't want to upset him more than he was going to be. Jason and Lila went to the hospital and found Emily in the emergency room._

 _"Jason, I am so sorry. Someone attacked Liz. It looked like she was beaten and raped. The baby is gone and the doctors are not sure if she is going to make it. She lost a lot of blood. I am sorry about all this grandmother. I know that this is terrible for you to be around. Do you want me to call grandfather for you?"_

 _"Yes, dear. Jason needs his family by him now. Can you take me to the chapel so I can say a prayer for Elizabeth and the baby?"_

 _Emily took her grandmother to the chapel so she could light a couple of candles. They both prayed for Liz and the baby. Nik came to the hospital as soon as he could. The gallery was closed and the cops had everything that they needed for the time being. The video was played and Nik knew who did this to his best friend._

 _"The man on the video is Richard Smith. He lives three doors down from the Quartermaines. I need to get to the hospital to see if my best friend is going to make it. If you need me I will be there."_

 _Nik went to the hospital and when he saw Liz he started to cry. Jason knew that she wasn't going to make it. He prayed that she was at peace and that they found out who did that to her. Nik told him that it was Ric. The cops arrested Richard Smith on attempted murder charges, kidnapping and rape. They found the video tape of the rape and found all the photos that Ric had been taking of the couple. They could see that he was clearly obsessed with Elizabeth Quartermaine. They prayed they could get him on all the charges and that he wouldn't have his defense lawyer say he was insane. The cops knew that he was probably going to go that route._

 _Jason, Emily, Nik and Lila were there when Elizabeth passed away. She never regained consciousness since he took her from the gallery. That was the one thing that helped Jason deal with everything. He knew that she didn't even know what was going on. He could feel her around him. He could also feel their son. Molly helped Jason for a little while but then she became sad too. She really missed Liz too. Jason started drinking heavy and was a bit reckless when he was on his motorcycle. Every day he would sit on the rock that Liz would sit on to sketch her pictures or just think._

 _Three months to the day that Liz had passed away, Jason took a ride on his motorcycle to Jamestown. The rain started up but it was not heavy. It was more like a mist which made the roads slippery. He went around the corner at Beavertail and the motorcycle skidded off the road and down the cliff. Jason was knocked out and the waves crashing on the rocks took his body out to sea. It took three days before they found him. Emily knew that it was because of Liz dying._

Liz woke up the next morning and shivered. She knew that she needed to do something about her new neighbor. She had to get rid of him before he ruined her life. Jason had the same dream and he felt a bit overwhelmed. The two of them were not allowed to see each other until the wedding. Emily kept Liz occupied while Alan kept Jason occupied. The two of them did not see each other until they were on the beach that afternoon.

The day was crazy with getting dressed, make-up and hair. The women had a spa day first before their got ready for the wedding. It was great and they had two professional photographers who took all the pictures of both the bride and the groom. There was also someone who was videotaping the wedding.

Alan was going to walk Elizabeth down the beach to Jason. Emily was the maid of honor and Nik was the best man. When Jason saw that his brother was there for the wedding he was very happy until he saw Carly. Carly was shocked to be going to Jason's wedding to Elizabeth. She knew that AJ had lied to her about what was going on. She thought that he was going to help her get back with Jason. When she saw what was happening she had a fit.

She went over to Jason and begged him to take her back. Jason looked at Carly and then at his brother. "AJ, you need to take your date somewhere else. She is not invited here. Carly, I will never have anything to do with you again. You were my biggest mistake and when you crashed Liz's gallery opening, I thought you knew where things were between us. I am thinking that AJ lied to you so he could get back at both of us. You got your karma. The only problem with that is it can always go back to you. Carly cheated on me with a couple of guys back in Port Charles. That is why grandfather sent me here in the first place. She showed up and tried to make Liz think that she was pregnant with my child. Well, the two of you are both wrong. I love Elizabeth and we are getting married. We are also going to have a baby this summer. That is not why we are marrying. I asked her to marry me before we knew there was a baby. She just found out about last week. If you want to stay, then not a word from either of you. When it is over then you can do or say whatever you want. I am done with the both of you."

AJ started to feel bad about what he did in bringing Carly. Carly was furious that her meal ticket was about to get married to someone else. There was now a baby involved so that made her even more upset. She couldn't let this marriage happen.

Emily was almost up to where everyone was at. She had seen and heard some of the argument with her two brothers and Carly. She was happy that Carly was getting what she deserved.

Alan and Elizabeth made it up to the altar. Elizabeth and Jason then joined hands. The wedding was going smoothly until the justice of the peace asked if there was anyone who had a say about the couple getting married. Carly stood up and was ready to give her peace. "Elizabeth, you are not going to marry Jason. He is only marrying you because of the baby. He loves me and we are going back to Port Charles. AJ brought me here so I could tell Jason how sorry I was for what I did and I know that Jason forgives me. You will just have to go back to paint by numbers because you are not getting a dime from him. He's mine."

Elizabeth said nothing. Carly thought that she had gotten what she wanted and deserved. Then Jason got to say his peace. "Carly. I just told you that you could stay and you needed to keep your mouth closed. I don't love you and even though I thought I did a long time ago it was nothing in the way I feel about Elizabeth. You are someone to have fun with and nothing more. You have ruined more couples in Port Charles then there are marriages. I am sorry AJ that I thought I was better than you. I was wrong. I have made a lot of mistakes but hurting you and choosing that piece of trash over there, is one thing that I wish I could take back. I can't and I understand why you did this to me. Elizabeth, I love you so much. We have loved each other for so many lives that I have lost count. You have always had my back and I always had your back. I will love, protect and honor you all of my days."

Jason knew that the vows were supposed to be later but he felt he needed to get them out then. The justice looked at him and smiled. "Okay, Elizabeth are you ready to say your vows since Jason said them a little ahead of time." She shook her head yes and laughed.

"We never do anything that is by the book. I guess our wedding shouldn't be any different. Jason, you are the light in my life. I have been dreaming about you since I was a child. A lot of the dreams could have been better but there is one thing that always comes across in each one. That is our love for one another. It seems strange to most people but you have been the constant in my life. Emily has always been the best friend or sister. Sometimes, both at the same time. Lila is also always there to love and guide us. Jason, you are my strength. You are my hero and I will love you until the end of time and even longer."

The justice was very impressed with what the couple had just said to each other. Then the couple exchanged rings and they were pronounced husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride."

When Jason and Liz were kissing the sun went down over the water. It was a perfect ending to their day. The justice of the peace then announced the young couple. "For the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine." Then the family went back up the beach to their home. Jason picked up Elizabeth and carried her over the threshold. Liz laughed because she was afraid that he was going to drop her.

The dinner and cake were wonderful. There were plenty of photos and some dancing. They toasted with ginger ale because of Liz being pregnant. Elizabeth and Jason cut the cake and took their first dance. Shortly after that, the couple threw the garter and the bouquet. It went to Emily and Nik. AJ apologized to Jason and Elizabeth. He then took Carly back to Port Charles. Alan and Monica also went back as well as Edward. Lila decided to stay a little longer with Emily, Jason and Elizabeth. She wanted to help everyone for the holidays.

When the night was over and the young couple went to sleep, they prayed that there would be no more dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

The wedding was over but the fun was just about to begin. Lila, Emily and Liz were thinking about how to decorate the house for Christmas. The three of them loved this time of year and Liz wanted to showcase another one of her talents. Emily also wanted to show what magic she could give the home. Lila was the heart of the family and she knew that her two grand-daughters were going to have the perfect tree and decorations.

Jason was glad that he had a job to overlook every day. He was also busy with the building of their new home. He hoped by the following Christmas that it would be ready. It was going to be the most beautiful home on the bay.

Emily and Nik saw each other about every other day. He was falling for the young beauty fast. She had a crush on him since she first met him and now that she was old enough he wanted to more than look at her. Jason knew the two were next to get married. AJ was too busy hopping into every bed that he could get into.

"Jason, dinner tonight is going to be at six. Grandmother, Em and I are going into Providence to see about some decorating ideas that we could use here. My gallery is shut down until after the first of the year. I think it is better that way but I will have one more showing next Friday. There are a few artists that want to make some sales before Christmas. I have a few that I want to put in the show too. I have showed them too you and I think that maybe now is the time to sell them."

"I will be home around five. We should probably have at least two fresh trees. One for the entrance hall and the other in our family room. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go look for them. Nik should come too and Em can help him find a tree for his place. Although, he might as well move in with us since he is always here anyway."

Emily looked at his brother and threw a pillow off the couch at him. "Why would you say that? Are you saying he is bothering you or are you truly saying he should live with us?"

"You are happier with him here. Why have two huge homes to roll around in and just stay at one. I think that he is a good addition to our home."

"Okay. After our decorating trip, I will ask him to come over for dinner tonight and we can all ask him to move in."

Jason got ready for work and went to kiss his wife goodbye. Emily had gone upstairs to get ready and called Nik up to invite him for dinner. When she hung up, she knew that Jason was right and that it was foolish for them to go between his place and her place. Lila was almost ready to go when Liz came down the stairs. She was dressed warm because they may be doing some sight-seeing outside. She just hoped that Lila would be alright.

The three of them got together and they had a driver take them to all the different stores that they wanted to go. Lila was having so much fun watching her two granddaughters rack up a huge bill for their Christmas decorations. Liz also had asked the owners for any good help to put up their decorations. The decorations on the roof and lawn were going to take a while so the more people working on it the faster it would get done.

Lila was astounded by the energy had Liz had with her being pregnant. She could go toe to toe with her sister-in-law, Emily. The three of them had lunch in the Italian section of Providence called, "Federal Hill". Liz had always loved to go there to eat since she was a student at RISD.

When their lunch was over, they had two more stops but they were closer to home. Liz called Jason and asked if he had any helpers who could put up their decorations. It would be the lights and decorations for the roof and the front lawn. He told her that he would find some help and they would be coming over in a couple of days.

When the ladies got back home, it was around two thirty. Lila went up to her room and took a nap. Liz and Emily did the same thing. The baby loved the exercise but had worn his mother out.

Liz was still sleeping when Jason got home. He went and took a hot shower before going to wake up his beautiful wife. Jason decided that if she needed the extra sleep that he would let her. She felt him snuggle into her and sighed. She then fell back asleep. An hour later, it was six o'clock and Nik was there to have dinner with everyone. Emily laughed because her family were still upstairs.

"I think that we need to take a walk. I have something to ask you. Would you like to move in here with us? You can bring your staff with you and we have stables close by that you can put your horses up. When our new family home is built, we are going to have stables there. Jason thought it would be easier if we just stayed in one spot instead of going back and forth."

Nik looked at Emily and he realized that he would do anything for her. "I do have one request for you if I were to say yes. Would you marry me, Emily? I love you and I want us to become a family."

Emily was so excited. She kissed him and started to cry. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you Nik." The two of them were very happy. Liz came down the stairs when she heard Nik and Emily.

"Nik just asked me to marry him and I said yes. I also asked him to move in with us. Jason thinks that it will be better if we are in just one home instead of going back and forth."

"I agree with Jason and congrats to the both of you. I knew the two of you would make a great couple. Your grandmother will be down in a few minutes and we will have dinner."

Jason walked into the dining room with his grandmother. The two of them knew what had happened because of all the noise. The smile on her granddaughter's face also told the story. Jason was happy that his little sister was marrying the prince of her dreams.

The five of them sat down and started talking about Christmas and the wedding. The only family they wanted to invite was already there except for a few people on Nik's side. Lucky, Lulu, Laura and Lesley would be invited for their big day. Nik was going to put the house on the market but he wanted the wedding to be there. It was also a beauty spot on the coastline but in Warwick and not Narragansett.

The staff that he had at his place would also be helping in his new home. Nik knew that Jason had a great staff but the combination of the two working staffs would make things run a lot smoother.

Liz and Jason took Molly for her night-time walk. They walked along the beach and sat down on the rocks. It was dark so they had their flashlight so they would trip on anything. The fog started to roll in and Liz looked up at Jason. "This feels so familiar to me. I don't know why but it worries me. Let's go back home."

Jason understood and helped Liz get back up. They took turns walking Molly back home. It wasn't far but the fog was getting thick and they didn't want to go past their path home. Molly was smart. She took them home even through the fog. The three of them were home safe and sound but fear seemed to creep into Liz's mind. She knew that she would be dreaming again.

Jason got Liz a nice warm bath going for her and had the cook bring up a hot chocolate for her to relax. Molly was there by her side and Liz felt a little foolish for being scared. When Liz was settled into her bath. Jason went and gave Molly a treat. He knew that Molly was the best present that he could give Liz. She was part of the family and she would always be there for them.

Liz was starting to relax a little too much and almost fell asleep. Molly went into the bathroom and gave her a little lick. Liz opened her eyes and saw Molly sitting by the tub. She realized that she almost fell asleep. Liz got out of the tub and rinsed off in the shower before returning to bed. Jason had fallen asleep for a few moments when all that happened.

Liz looked at her tired husband and laughed she then got into bed with her husband and fell asleep too.

" _Liz help me get ready. Nik will be here soon and I need to look my best. I can't believe that we are getting married. I am so thankful that you have helped me get to this day. New Year's Eve is a great night for a wedding and a celebration. I am so happy right now."_

 _Liz was happy for her sister-in-law too. She didn't really need to see Lucky with her sister, Sarah but she had the best husband in the world. Lucky could never hold a candle to Jason but she just didn't need to see the two of them. Laura and Lulu were there too. Laura had always been like a mother to Liz so she was happy that Emily would have her for a mother-in-law. Lesley couldn't make it and Luke was not invited. They were all at Nik's place._

 _There were a few others that were there too that were not invited. Ric heard about the wedding and planned on kidnapping one of the guests. They men he hired didn't care who they hurt if they got paid. Jason's family was there including his older brother, AJ. He did not bring a guest this time so at least Jason didn't have to put up with Carly._

 _The wedding went without a hitch. The reception was in full swing when Liz got overheated. She wanted to step out onto the balcony for a few minutes of fresh air. Jason went with her because he didn't want anything to happen to his wife. He had been having bad dreams too about New Year's Eve. He prayed that he was wrong but he wasn't taking any chances._

 _Ric had four of his men at Jason's home in Narragansett. He had about twelve around Nik's place. He was going to get what he wanted and he didn't care how much money he paid to get it done._

 _Liz walked out first and Jason came out behind her. They looked over to see the lighthouse and it looked so peaceful. Then they looked out of the home and at the bay. Liz felt peaceful for about five minutes. When she turned around she saw six men surround the two of them. She screamed and that was when Ric came out of the shadows._

 _"You don't want to ruin a great reception, do you? Just come along with me, Liz and I will set you free from everything and everyone. Jason, I am going to leave you now. Liz will be in good hands with me. Well, for a little while. Then when I tire of her, she can go back home. Now make this easy on yourself. My men are trained to kill. They will not hesitate on taking out everyone here on this property. Just give me a reason."_

 _Liz started to cry and that was when Ric jabbed her with something to knock her out. Jason freaked out and Ric's men beat him badly. They left him on the balcony and they took Liz on the boat that was docked not too far away._

 _Jason came too and that was when everyone noticed that Jason and Liz were not inside celebrating. Emily went outside and started screaming when she saw her brother. Her parents went over to check on him. He was barely alive and he needed to be in the hospital. Emily knew that Ric did this. She had Nik call the police and tell them that her pregnant sister-in-law was kidnapped and her brother was severely beaten._

 _They got Jason to the hospital and the doctors started to work on him. He was in a coma for a week. No one had seen or heard from Richard Smith or Elizabeth Quartermaine. The family was heartbroken. Lucky left with Sarah soon after the wedding. She was sad to hear about her sister but she really didn't care. There was too much bad blood between the two of them to forgive and forget._

 _When Jason finally came too, he could tell the cops what they needed to know. The only problem was that she had been gone a week and so she could be anywhere. Jason was heartbroken. He knew that he lost his wife and child to that monster one more time._

 _During the time that she was kidnapped, Ric kept her locked in a bedroom on his yacht. He beat and raped her every day. She was not sure of the time but she knew that she lost her baby. She cried every day because Ric told her that his men had beaten Jason to death. She was never going to leave him alive._

 _She had been gone for two months when she decided that she needed to try to escape. If he killed her, then it was over. She just wanted a chance to see her family one more time. She had dreams of Jason and that he was alive. She had dreams of her son and he told his mother that she needed to get off that boat. She found a pin lying around one afternoon. She had asked him to let her put up her hair._

 _He didn't think that she could escape and so he left her with a brush and a few other toiletries. She got out of her handcuffs. She then opened the door and ran down the hallway. She got to the edge of the boat and saw a life raft. She was just about to throw the life raft out into the water. She saw land and knew that she was close to home. No one looked for her in that yacht. When she got to ledge he grabbed her and threw her down. He then raped her again but this time she let the other men have fun with her too. There were over a dozen men on the yacht. They all took their time with her. She was half in and out of consciousness. When he knew that she couldn't handle it anymore, he raped her one more time. He got out his knife and stabbed her and threw her overboard._

 _A few days later, Emily was walking Molly on the beach. They sat on Liz's favorite rock. Molly started to go crazy. Emily then looked down and saw her best friend and sister. She was clearly dead and Emily started to scream._

 _Nik and Jason ran down to where Emily was at with Molly. Call the police. Molly found Liz. Jason then went on the rock and looked over the edge. He still hadn't healed up from New Year's but he was getting better. The police arrived and they took pictures and got a statement from Emily._

 _Jason was in shock and when the funeral was over, he knew his life was over. Liz came to him in his dreams and told him to live on for them. Jason said he couldn't. Molly sensed something was wrong but didn't know what to do. Jason saw that Ric was packing his house up and getting ready to move. Jason called the cops and told him about Ric. He went over to Ric's place and he knew that Ric's men were going to kill him. He just wanted justice for Liz. He was going to beat Ric till his men kill him. Then the cops would be there and Ric would be arrested._

 _Jason just walked into Ric's home like he was his friend. He went into Ric's study. There were pictures of both Jason and Liz all over his study. The telescope and binoculars that he used to spy on them were also there. Ric walked into his study and was shocked to see Jason there._

 _"I thought you were dead. You know that I told her that and she cried for you every day. It is sad how hard she tried to get back to you. She even got loose from her handcuffs. She made her way onto the deck and was about to jump off the yacht with a life raft. The problem was I saw her before she got the chance. She screamed and tried to get away but I was too strong. I raped her and then had my men rape her too. When we were done, I stabbed her and threw her over the edge of my yacht. I guess you found her body. Too bad, she was a nice piece of ass. I knew she never loved me but I had control over her and I did to the second she died."_

 _Jason started beating the crap out of Ric. He was about to punch him one more time when Ric's men finally heard them in the study. The men then grabbed Jason and took him into another room. They beat him again and then shot him once in the head and once in the chest. The cops then came into the house and arrested everyone inside. The rescue then took Jason's body to the morgue. The one thing that Jason wanted accomplished, was the one thing that he could do. Ric was never a free man again. Jason had a wire on him that no one knew about. When he was brought into the morgue, they found it on his body. The recording was enough to tie Ric and his men to two murders, kidnapping, rape and assault. They were all going away for a very long time."_

Jason and Liz work up right after that. The two of them stayed up for a while making love and then falling back to sleep in each other's arms. Jason knew that everything was going to happen very soon. If Emily and Nik were to get married on New Year's Eve then Jason knew that he had to be ready. Liz also knew that too but they would not try to play games with Emily and Nik because of the dreams. If the dreams were right, then the two of them knew what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

This will be a much lighter and fun chapter. The next chapter will be our favorite couple getting rid of the big bad wolf down the street. I hope you enjoy this.

The next couple of days were perfect. The house was decorated for the holiday and the family was coming back in a week to celebrate Christmas and Emily's New Year's Eve wedding. Liz was so happy about everything and she only had good dreams. She was hoping that it would continue for the rest of the month.

Molly was a handful. She loved the cold outside and then it started to snow. She was like a five-year-old waiting to go jump and play in it. Liz knew it was the perfect time for pictures. She got dressed up nice and warm. She took a thermos full of hot chocolate and she set out to let Molly play. She was starting to show a little in the way she looked. She was beautiful. Pregnancy only added to her glow. Jason didn't want her to overdo but he knew that she was not the type to just stay inside all winter long. She was standing near the tall hedges and Molly was just jumping and trying to catch snowflakes. She had turned into a puppy with the snow. The camera was like in video mode right now and then she was going to pick her favorite stills. She knew that this would make a great collection.

She was out there for about a half hour when she realized how cold it was getting. Molly saw her and went up to her and licked her. She was so happy to be outside and free like that. The two of them went back into the home. Molly headed for her dog bed near the fireplace.

Emily laughed when she saw how cute Liz looked with her bright red cheeks. Lila was sitting in the living room knitting a blanket for the baby. Lila was the perfect grandmother. She had so much patience and she loved with her whole heart. She only wanted the best for everyone. She even loved her husband when he was being a mean old bear. She just gave him one look and he would calm down. That is what Liz did for Jason.

Jason was at work and found out that a big storm was headed their way in time for Christmas. He had everything that was needed in case the power went out. He was going to make sure that there were enough places for everyone to sleep in the family room if needed. He also called his staff to make sure that all the food was there for the holidays. There was enough wood and that the generators were working.

Nik was going to be staying with Emily until his mother arrived two days after Christmas. His sister, Lula was coming with her then and his brother would be there the day before the wedding. He was letting his brother come last because Lucky had married Liz's sister, Sarah. There was no love between the two sisters because of Lucky.

Liz knew about it because Nik told her when he asked if she would mind. She told him that she understood and that she was very happily married and was going to have a baby. She had everything that she ever wanted and so her sister being at the wedding would be no problem.

Jason got home just after six. The roads were becoming slick with the snow and so he decided that he was going to stay home the next couple of days till the roads were in better shape. His construction crew were also going to get some time off then. He knew that most of the winter it would be hard or next to impossible to work until the warm weather came back. He made sure that his company had plenty of money to pay his workers for the down time. The guys that he worked with were the reason why his company was rated number one in the state.

The other owners always laid them off and let them collect unemployment. His workers were so happy especially since they got to keep their insurance and all the perks while they were unable to work. Jason told them that he was not sure if he could do it every winter but when he could, that he would take care of them.

He came into the home and saw Molly laying out in her bed. She went over to kiss his grandmother on the cheek and did the same for his sister. Liz looked at him like he had forgotten someone. He then went over and gave her a sizzling hot kiss. Liz could feel the power of his kiss warming up everything inside of her.

"I have decided to take the winter off and hope that we have an early spring. The ground is too hard to build anywhere and the places that are done on the outside are finished on the inside. The jobs that are left my manager and I can finish on our own. I am paying the workers their wages and keeping up on their insurance while the company is shut down. There were a few workers who would help on any side jobs that might come my way during the winter. I was hoping that my beautiful wife might help me design a few of the homes. That way they can be put on the market. I think that can wait till after New Year's Eve. I hope that you are happy that you get me and my incredible smile for the winter."

Lila laughed. "You are so much like your grandfather. Sometimes when I see you, I can see him as a young man but you have my eyes. That shade of blue is a Morgan thing and not a Quartermaine. Emily looked away because sometimes she felt so left out even though she was adopted. Emily, you are special in your own way. I know when I start talking about your brothers, you feel left out but you are not. You may not have their genes but you have their heart. You are like me in the family. You will be the heart of the family when I go. I know this for a fact. You need to be just who you are in the family. Don't mind Tracy, she even drives me crazy. We all love you and are happy that you are part of this great big dysfunctional family."

Liz looked at Jason and then hugged Emily. She then went to sit near Molly and give her some love. She showed everyone the video of Molly playing in the snow. Lila was so happy to be there with them but she knew that when the wedding was over that she would have to go back home. She needed to make sure that her children were okay because she knew that she didn't have that much time. She just wanted to see the first great grandchild be born.

Nik had come home from work and the five of them sat down to dinner. They all laughed and teased each other but they all felt the love that was in the air. Lila headed to bed earlier than normal. She was feeling all that great and it worried Jason and Emily. Nik and Liz also knew that something was off but they didn't want their partners to be any more worried than they were.

Then Liz had a great idea. She thought it would be a lot of fun of they all went for a ride to check out the Christmas lights. Liz wanted to make sure that they had the best light show in the area. Jason laughed but he agreed to take everyone on a ride around the area but Liz would have to wait a day because he knew his grandmother would enjoy it.

Jason took Molly for their night time walk. The snow was so beautiful and peaceful. He wandered down the beach and waited for Molly to go. Then the two of them went back home and went up to see what Liz was doing. Molly ran into the room and could see her mistress was getting ready for her bath. Liz loved the feeling of bubbles and the jets on her aching body. She knew that she wasn't that far along but she was feeling aches and pains that she was not used too. It could be the baby or because she was getting older. Either way, the bath helped her feel better.

Molly laid down and soon fell asleep. Jason put on a football game and waited patiently for his wife to finish in the bathroom. Then he decided that he needed to take a shower and maybe that would get his wife in the mood. Well, he had no complaints because she was always ready for him in every way that he needed or wanted. She watched him walk across in all of his glory. He has an amazing body. He had the look of someone who could have anyone he wanted and she was lucky because she was the want for him.

There was not one feature on him that looked average. He had a wonderful chest, broad shoulders and an ass that could make a person orgasm just by looking at it. His face was like that of a model and those lips just did things to Liz. She just had to think about him and she was ready to go. Watching him get into the shower just made her wetter than she already was and she needed to take care of it.

She climbed out of the bathtub and walked over to the shower. She opened the glass door and stepped into heaven on earth. The shower was one of the most erotic ones that Liz had ever seen. It had a lot of jets spraying water in all different directions. There was also one of the rain shower heads. It always felt amazing but being in there with Jason was something that only could be described as unbelievable. Liz went over to kiss Jason. He turned her around and had her back to the wall of the shower. There was plenty of room for the two of them to have some fun in there.

Jason checked to see if she was ready for him. He put one finger inside of her and then added another finger. He could feel her get even more excited. Liz wanted Jason to join in on the fun. She wrapped her hands around him and made him harder than when he saw her in the tub. She made him feel like he was the only man for her. The two of them together was explosive. When the two of them were both ready, Jason picked her up. She wrapped her legs around Jason and she impaled herself on his hard cock. The two of the got into a good rhythm and Jason felt that he was about to blow. He found her g-spot and helped her get over the edge. When he felt her orgasm start, he went over the edge too filling her up.

Then they helped clean each other up and rinsed off. The shower was turned off and they went to their bathrobes hanging side by side. Liz loved the feel of the bathrobe after having great sex. She felt the material was made just for her. Jason would laugh because she made it seem like the bathrobe was even better than a fur coat. Although, it would never be better than her leather coat that he had bought for her when she first went riding on his motorcycle.

The two of them curled up and watched the rest of the football game. Then long day caught up with both of them and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward, Monica and Alan arrived in Warwick early in the afternoon. Jason and Emily met them there and took them out to lunch. Liz and Lila were preparing a little surprise for them but they had not quite finished yet.

The rooms were ready for their guests but Liz had made them welcome home presents for their rooms. She just had to finish drying some of the paint before the paintings could be put up in the bedrooms. She had finished hanging them about the time they were eating lunch. Lila checked out the portraits and loved them. She had sketched pictures from the mansion, mainly Lila's rose garden. She had hers already hanging up in her bedroom. Edward was getting a painting of Lila when she was younger, walking through the garden. She loved that picture and she suggested it for his painting. The one for Alan and Monica was from a picture of Emily, Jason and AJ hanging out in the family room. Emily loved that picture of her and her brothers. She knew that her parents would love it too.

Jason and Emily told everyone about the Christmas plans. Jason had hired someone to take the family around the neighborhood in his sleigh. It was going to be a great way for everyone to see how beautiful the area was at Christmas. There was plenty of snow on the grounds and on the road for the sleigh.

They drove home and Jason helped everyone with their luggage. Emily told her mother everything that was planned for New Year's Eve. They were all excited about the holidays. Edward was happy to see his wife. He had missed her terribly even though they spoke every day. He knew that she was going to be wanting to stay when it was closer till the baby's due date. He already knew that he was going to be spending a lot of time in RI if he wanted to see his wife.

Liz was happy to see everyone was back home. She watched Alan and Monica go up to their room to put away their belongings. It didn't take long for them to see the portrait of Emily and her brothers. Monica could not believe that Liz was able to capture their spirits so well from an old photograph. Alan loved that they could almost hear the boys tease Emily.

When the two of them came downstairs, they were tears in their eyes. Monica and hugged her daughter-in-law. "Thank you for that beautiful painting. Does it have to stay here or can we take it home?"

"It is yours to do what you want with it. I just wanted to surprise you both and see if you even noticed it." Alan looked at her and knew that she was teasing.

"The other paintings are beautiful but the one hanging over our bed is stunning. Our children are all grown now and it is wonderful that you could capture that moment in time with your talent. This is something that I want to share with everyone and brag about my daughter-in-law the artist."

"You are welcome. I also did one for Edward of your mother when she was younger in the rose garden. She is so beautiful that I am not sure that I did it justice. She loves it but I hope that Edward does too."

Edward came down from his room. His eyes were red and he blamed his allergies for his tears. "It seems like that is going around. My wife sure has some talent to take the three of you down like that. That is why I love her so much."

Edward just looked at his grandson and laughed. Lila love the portraits. She had a few of her own that she stashed away for when she went home to Port Charles. She did want one of the two young couples. She was waiting to ask Elizabeth after Emily and Nik were married.

Down the road, Richard Smith was plotting on a way to get back at Elizabeth and Jason. He had heard from one of the neighbors that Emily was getting married to Nik at his place in Warwick on New Year's Eve. He was going to have to get some of his men from New York to come up and help him get back what belonged to him. He felt that Jason had her long enough and it was his turn to have her. Well at least for one last night. He had a lot of lifetimes like that. He got her and she would turn on him. Then he would have to kill her. He didn't like to do it but he felt that if he didn't get her, then no one should.

That first evening that the family was there, they all went to dinner at a nearby diner. It was a little Italian restaurant that looked like a hole in the wall place but the food was the best this side of the Atlantic. Only the locals went to it. Now that Jason was a local, he had asked to shut down the restaurant for his family. The owner knew that Jason did a lot for the community and since it was the middle of the week, he said yes.

It was only going to be closed after seven for the party. The regulars were told days ahead to get in there before six. Jason hired a limo to pick them up and take them for seven that night. Ric watched them leave the house. He decided that he was going to sneak in there and find out what was going on in the house down the street. He had someone disable the alarm system and he knew about Molly. He had gotten some meat and put some medication to make her sleep. He made his way into the house. Molly came up to him and he fed her the medicated meat. She took two bites and was asleep.

Ric knew enough about Liz that he knew where her bedroom was and how far he needed to go to get inside. He didn't really know what he wanted but he walked into her bedroom, he could feel her in there. He got excited but he could control it. He found her lingerie and took a couple of pieces of it. He also found a couple of her favorite wedding pictures and he took the ones of her alone. He didn't want anything to do with Jason. He found one of her nighties and took that too. He was finished with what he wanted. He took pictures of inside the bedroom and bathroom. He also took a few from the balcony. He realized that she could see him if she looked in the right direction. It made him feel better that he picked that spot to move too. He then left the house. He had what he came there for and he would wait till New Years to get what he really wanted for Christmas.

Everyone had a great time at the little Italian restaurant. Jason left a big tip for the waiters and so did Alan and Edward. The men and women who worked at the restaurant were going to have a great Christmas.

The limo driver took them the long way home so they could see some of the Christmas light displays. Elizabeth and Emily realized that they had the best one in the area. They walked into their house but it seemed off. Jason realized that someone had tampered with the alarm system. Then Liz saw Molly. She was starting to come around but she seemed a bit tipsy like she had been drinking or if someone put something in her food. Then Jason saw the meat in her bowl and that it had something on it. Jason called the police and Liz called the vet.

The police came over and realized that someone disabled the alarm. The officers had someone come take prints and took the piece of meat to be tested. Liz got a hold of a vet that worked emergency hours. It was the same place where they got Molly so Liz felt better. Emily said that she would go with Liz to the vet. Nik said he would take them so Jason could deal with the police.

When it was all over and done, the only things missing were some of Liz's panties, bras, and a nightie. The other thing that she noticed was two of her paintings from her dreams were missing also. She knew who did this and it scared her. She knew that she would be dreaming about him tonight. She hated knowing that he had broken into their home and stole from her. The worst thing was knowing that he had hurt her sweet girl, Molly. She loved her dog and prayed that she would be alright.

They got to the vet and luckily, the place was quiet. They could bring Molly right inside. "I think my neighbor broke inside my home tonight and gave Molly a piece of meat with some medication on it. I think it was just to have her sleep but I am afraid it might be more."

The vet, Dr. Stone got some bloodwork done on Molly. It took about an hour to go through all the tests. Molly became more alert as the night wore on. The results came out to be medication to help Molly sleep and she didn't take much of it. "She will be fine. She is lucky to have such a caring family. If she seems a little loopy for the next few days, it should wear off. If this time next week and she still seems a little off or her systems get worse, come right back here."

Liz paid the vet and gave a donation for the shelter. "Thank you and Merry Christmas."

When Dr. Stone, saw how much she left as a donation, he was shocked. He was grateful but shocked.

The three of them and Molly made it home for midnight. Everyone was tired and they all went to bed. Liz said a prayer that she wouldn't dream of him but she knew that it was wishful thinking.

 _The dream started off as it had been for the past month. They were going to Emily and Nik's wedding. The wedding went off without a hitch but the reception always turned into a nightmare. Jason and Liz stayed close to each other for most of the night. It was around eleven that night when she would start to feel the walls close in on her. Liz watched everyone and they were having a great time on the dance floor. She walked out the back and went to sit on one of the benches looking at Narragansett Bay. She felt him before she even saw him. "Go away, Richard. You don't belong here. Go bother someone else or fall in love with someone else. I will never love you. I know what you did to my dog. I know you stole from me. Molly is fine. I will get new things and I didn't even like those paintings. They were from dreams I had. They were usually terrible dreams and you were always in them."_

 _"You are so wrong. I love you Liz. I have always loved you. Why can't you forget about him and love me? I can take you away from here and no one will get hurt. If you try to leave me, then everyone dies. It won't be too hard to love me. I can give you the world. I have money too. Please, I need you."_

 _"No! I don't love you and I don't want to be with you ever. It doesn't matter how matter lifetimes, I must go through. You will never be someone I love. I love Jason and he loves me. We are going to have a baby."_

 _Just then Jason walks out and sees that Ric has Liz. He freezes for a second and that is when all hell breaks loose. Ric's men storm the reception and take everyone hostage. Then Ric looks at Liz. "Decide, do they live or die? You go with me and they live. If not, you and everyone you love dies. Are their lives worth it? I know how you feel about them. I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. Just tell him goodbye."_

 _Liz was lost. She felt like the whole world had just crumbled under her feet. She knew she lost but she wasn't going to take everyone with her. "Jason, I love you, now and forever. I am sorry. Please tell everyone that I am so sorry about this. Please forgive me."_

 _Then she let Ric take her to his boat. In a matter of ten minutes, Jason's whole life just shattered. Ric's men let everyone go and they took off. Jason just sat down on the ground. He was stunned. He couldn't seem to beat that man. He wasn't scared of dying because without her, he didn't want to live. He just sat there and cried. Emily came out of the ballroom and saw her brother. Her heart was breaking for him because she knew that Ric took Liz. "Jase, come inside. You need to get warm. We will find Elizabeth. Nik has called the Warwick Police and they are on their way. They will find her. Just have faith."_

 _Jason looked at his sister and then she realized that she had said that every time that Ric had took Liz. "I saw that every time, don't I? I remember that look in your eye. I keep thinking it's a dream. Now, I understand about why you don't want me to get married on New Year's Eve. Ric knew about it. I am so sorry."_

 _Liz went down into the cabin and cried herself to sleep. She wanted so bad just to jump off the boat and swim back to shore. Then she realized that she could do that. If she drowned, at least it would be on her terms. She took off her dress and found something more appropriate. She put on some shorts and a t-shirt. If she put on something heavier, it would just drag her down. She knew the water was going to be freezing cold but it was her only chance._

 _She got out of her cabin, he thought that she had fallen asleep. He didn't try to lock her up like he usually did. She snuck onto the deck and saw the lighthouse. She knew that she could swim to it. She had to do it now in the dark of night, before he realized she was gone. She found a life jacket and a flashlight. She found a spot that wasn't too high and she jumped. It was the back side of the boat and she found a raft with a motor. She knew that she needed to get the raft a safe distance before she turned the motor on._

 _She swam to the raft and untied it. The yacht kept going. Ric wanted to be out far enough that he would be out of RI waters. When Liz realized how far away she was from the yacht, she started the motor. She headed towards the lighthouse. When she got close enough, she knew which way to go to Nik's place._

 _She was close to shore as the sun started to come up. She found Nik's place and was about to get out of the boat. The same time that had happened, Ric realized that Liz was gone. He also realized that the raft was gone too. He couldn't believe that he had forgot to tie her up. Now she was gone. He knew where to get her but he also knew it would be a lot harder to do it the next time._

 _Liz made it to land and then she passed out. Nik looked out and thought he saw someone or something on his little beach. He ran down to the beach and found Liz. She was in and out of consciousness when he saw her. He called 911 and the helicopter took Liz to the closest trauma center. He then ran into the house and woke up Emily. "Call Jason. Liz is being taken by helicopter to RI hospital. She jumped off that yacht last night and found a raft and made it to the beach and collapsed. We have to go but I know the family will want to be there."_

 _Emily called Jason and told her to go to the hospital. Liz found her way back but she is fighting for her life now._

That was when Jason, Liz and Emily all wake up. They had the same dream but was not sure how it ended.


	14. Chapter 14

The dream made Jason realize that he needed to get some real security around their home and especially for the wedding. Liz took one look at her husband and knew that he had the same dream. The two of them made their way towards the kitchen to get a snack before returning to bed.

Emily woke up and headed downstairs. Nik was away for a few days trying to buy some property in Hawaii. She saw her brother in the kitchen. She took one look at Liz and started to cry. "Em, are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I remember you telling me one time that we were soul mates. Well, the three of us and we are always coming and going in each other's lives. I also remember you telling me about one man who loved to tear us apart. I saw him in New York right before I moved here. I think I am the one that brought Ric here. I am so sorry. I knew he looked familiar to me and that he gave me the chills but didn't know why. I had a bad dream about my wedding. I think that Nik and I should get married earlier than we had planned too. I was thinking maybe a day or two after Christmas. Everyone will be here. I also think that we should have it here. It is more secure and it won't give Mr. Smith any route to escape."

"I plan to hire some security for our home. I think that we should have it full time. I am going to have my men to fence in the property. I will probably do that right after the holiday. We have Molly but I am afraid for her after what just happened. The security system is going to be top notch."

"I feel so much better with the changes that both of you want to do. Let's go back to bed. Em, if you want, we can leave our door unlocked between the rooms if you need us."

"Thanks. That sounds great." The three of them headed back to bed. They had peaceful dreams for the rest of the night. Jason knew that he should talk to his parents and grandfather. He wanted them to feel safe but he also wanted them to know that he feared something would happen due to the break-in.

The next day, everyone gathered in the living room. Emily told them about the change in plans for the wedding. Nik was on his way home and he had called his family to tell them about the changes. He told his staff that they were canceling the wedding. He wasn't sure if there was a mole in his staff but he didn't want to take the chance. Nik put his home up for sale. He wanted to get married there but he understood about the worries after the neighbor had broken into their home.

"My family will be here the day before Christmas which is tomorrow. I have found them a place to stay not too far from here unless you don't mind them staying here."

"Nik, your family is my family. They can stay here. There is plenty of room but keep Lucky and Sarah in the opposite wing from us. Even though Sarah is my sister, we really aren't that close. Other than that, they can stay wherever there is room which in this home, there is plenty."

The time table was now closer and the venue had changed but nothing else. It was going to be a small wedding with just family there so it wouldn't make it too hard for anyone. AJ was coming in that afternoon with his plus one. He and Carly started dating again and it was going good. He told Jason before they came down so he would be prepared. Jason told him not to worry. Just keep her away from my wife and we will be fine.

The morning was beautiful with the sun sparkling on the snow. Jason and Liz took Molly for her daily walk. It was also great exercise for Liz. Liz was starting to feel real content now that the wedding was going to be in their home. She just had a little nagging feeling but once the wedding was over, then she knew that she would be safe.

AJ and Carly made it in that afternoon AJ had rented a car at the airport so no one had to come pick them up. He could have taken a cab or lined up a limo but he loved to drive. He put in the address into his GPS and headed for the Quartermaine Cottage. It wasn't Newport but it would do. They arrived just after lunch was served. There was still plenty left for them. Carly looked at Jason and then Liz. She went to thank her hosts and hugged them both. Then Carly went to see everyone else and hug them too. She had a bit to drink on the plane so right now, she was a happy drunk. AJ was sober. He didn't drink and drive. He had made that mistake before and almost killed someone. If he intended to drink, he would hire a driver for that occasion.

Emily showed AJ and Carly to their room. There were a lot of rooms but with both families there, everyone had to double up. The only one who seemed to have a complaint was Carly. AJ just looked at her and then he realized that Carly still wanted his brother. He was going to play it cool for Christmas and the wedding but when they got back home, he planned on breaking it off with her.

The rest of the day, everyone was getting things ready for both Christmas and Emily's wedding to Nik. The flowers were beautiful. Emily wanted red and white roses for her bouquet. She was only going to have Liz stand up for her. Nik was going to have Lucky stand up for him. Lulu and Laura had called Nik and said that they would be flying in that afternoon and they would be there around six. She told him that Lucky and Sarah would be in the next afternoon around three.

Emily was staring at the Christmas tree when Nik caught her with tears in her eyes. "I am so glad that you flew home as fast as you did. I know that it was just a nightmare but it seemed so real. Thank you for making me feel like I am not crazy. I love you so much. I can't wait until we are married."

Nik picked up his mother, grandmother and sister at the airport. They held off dinner to the three ladies made it there. Nik made sure that they were relaxed and ready for the evening's meal. The food was wonderful. Everyone was full probably over full. Jason had brought back the sleigh and let Nik take his family for an excursion around their neighborhood. They had a blast. Jason then decided to take Liz out one more time. The two of them felt like kids in the sleigh. They made out like teenagers and the driver just laughed. He loved his job because of couples like the Quartermaines.

Everyone was in their rooms for the night. Jason had taken Molly out for her walk while Liz listened to some old Christmas songs on cd. When they came back, Molly ran to Liz and gave her a great big sloppy kiss. Liz laughed and then Jason took out a little box for her. "I wanted to give this too you while we had a bit a privacy. I love you, Liz. This is a cross for protection when I am not around. It is beautiful but not half as beautiful as you."

"Thank you so much. I will always treasure this and wear it. I love you." The two of them kissed and headed upstairs with Molly.

Jason was a bit cold still so he decided to get in the shower to warm himself up. He did a little striptease for his wife. It took only a few moments before she decided to join him. She took off her clothes and headed for the shower. He was washing his hair when he saw her open the shower door. She had her hair down all the Jason could was stare. He noticed the slight changes in Liz's body but she looked so delicate that he was afraid he was going to break her. Then she decided that she wanted him to know who was in charge. She turned him around to face her.

She got down on her knees and took him into her mouth. Her mouth felt like magic around his hard cock. She slowly sucked her way up and down his cock. She knew exactly the way to make him lose his mind. She played with his balls while she kissed, nipped and licked him. She had him where she wanted him and she knew that he was ready to blow. She took him all in and made sure not to miss a drop. Then she kissed him. He wanted to do the same thing for her. He had made sure that she was ready for him. Then he picked her up and let her down onto his cock. It had already gotten hard because he could feel how ready she was for him.

Then he let her choose the speed and the two of them went over the edge, one right after the other. Jason made sure that he cleaned her up. He took special care of her and she could feel herself about to go over the edge again. He was there to watch her eyes when she was going over. His mouth was on her clit and he could feel her tense up and let go. He licked up every drop and then he turned the shower off.

The two of them got out of the shower and into their robes. Liz was sitting on her side of the bed when Jason got an extra towel. He dried her hair the best that he could. He then took her brush and brushed out all the tangles. She felt so blessed to have a man love her that much. They took off their robes and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning was Christmas Eve. Everyone was excited about the holiday and the upcoming wedding. Nik knew that changing the date would make Emily feel better but he realized that it also made him feel better.

Everyone came down for breakfast and what a feast it was. Luckily, they had both Jason and Nik's staff to take over the cooking and cleaning. There wasn't a wedding planner, Emily and Liz did all the work. Emily knew what she wanted, but she always told Nik so he would know what was going on. The two mothers also helped with the planning. Laura was eager to take Emily under her wing as her daughter-in-law. She was thinking about having a place in Narragansett so she could visit from time to time. Port Charles was her home but she really like the area that Nik had moved too.

Monica was also happy to plan the wedding and was eager for more grandkids. She knew that Liz was pregnant but she couldn't wait for Emily to join her too. "I think that after breakfast, we should go to Newport to see if we missed any cool presents. It could be for Christmas or for the wedding."

The women all agreed and they needed someone to help with the bags. Nik and Jason said that they would help. Lila was a bit tired so she stayed back with the men. Lucky was going to be coming in that afternoon with Sarah. Their room was ready for them when they arrived. Alan and Edward said that they would be their hosts so they could stay home with Lila. Alan was very troubled about his mother's health. He wanted to make sure that she didn't tire herself out with all the festivities.

When the limo pulled up to the curb, the fun really started. Monica, Lesley, and Laura went one way for wedding gifts. Lulu, Emily and Liz went for more Christmas presents. Emily was happy to get away from the parents. Liz laughed at that and she could see the look in Lulu's eyes. "I know that look. Just you wait until your engaged and the parents want you to have their perfect wedding, instead of your own. Tomorrow is Christmas and two days later, Em is getting married to your brother. We just need a chill from the parents."

Lulu looked at Liz and she tried to hide the fact that she was hurt because her own family didn't want to be there for her wedding. She was also going to have to put up with one of her ex's that is married to her older sister who her family adores. They just ignored her.

"Don't worry Liz, I will share with you. You have my mom and grandmother so you should be all set. I was very blessed to be adopted by the Quartermaines. You have our name and so you are all set. Now, I am going to become a Cassadine. That is something to really think about especially with the family that Nik has on his father's side."

Monica found a great little shop to buy something for the wedding. It was going to be part of her hope chest. She found a beautiful quilt for her bed. It was perfect blend of both Quartermaine and Cassadine. It looked like something that the two of them would pick for themselves.

Laura and Lesley found something that would go great in the house being built. They could use the present now but in the larger home, it would fit in better. They found something that could be used in the living room. It was a loveseat recliner. It was something that would be perfect for one of the rooms that could be just for Emily and Nik. Jason and Liz could have their own family room too.

Jason had gone with his mother, Laura and Lesley. He knew that they were going to get something for Emily so Nik stayed with the younger ladies who were still Christmas shopping. Liz found something that she knew Jason would love once the snow went away. It was something that he had been needing for him motorcycle. She also found him something for his office. She had a painting that she made for him and she knew he was going to love it.

Emily and Lulu also bought a few more Christmas presents. They could not wait till the next day when everyone would get to see what everyone else was getting. Emily was excited and nervous about her upcoming wedding.

Everyone gathered back at the limo to go home. The ride was short and they were soon back home. Lucky and Sarah had arrived just before everyone got back. Laura was happy to see her son but she tried to shield Liz away from her sister, Sarah. She knew the two of them didn't get along but she never understood why.

Jason and Liz said they had some things to do before dinner and they went up to their room. Emily and Nik showed Lucky and Sarah around the home. Lucky loved the placed but Sarah was not impressed. She knew that it was all her sister's style and she also saw some of the paintings that Liz did. She pretended to be bored by it all. She was a great doctor like everyone else in the family. No matter what Liz accomplished on her own, it would never be good enough for the Webbers.

Lucky was disappointed that Sarah was acting the way she did about Liz. Sarah was happy to see Emily and Nik get married but she was supposed to be staying at his place and now that they were at the Quartermaine compound, she found that she didn't even want to try to be kind or generous.

When Laura heard the way that Sarah was talking about her younger sister, she almost wanted to kick her out. She knew that Lucky would have to leave but this was Liz's house and her sister should respect her for the duration of the few days she would be there.

Dinner time came and everyone was seated at the dining room table. The chef and his assistants made a great meal for Christmas Eve. There were songs playing on the stereo, the fireplace was lit and the tree was on. It was so beautiful and the dinner was great. Lucky saw that Sarah was about to go off on her sister. He looked at her and she knew that he was going to start a fight with her. "I know that you are upset about having to be here. Everything is closed and we are only here for three more days. When the wedding is over, we are on our way back home. You promised me that you would come with me to my brother's wedding. I did that for you when Steven got married. Please just ignore her and she will do the same."

Liz went to take Molly out on her nightly walk. Jason came with her because he was afraid that Ric would come after them and take her. He didn't trust his neighbor. They made it down the beach and watched Molly run and play in the snow. Liz loved to take pictures of Molly was she was being playful. Liz loved to see Molly leap and roll over in the snow. She planned on making a series of Molly paintings.

Liz could feel that Ric was watching her. It made her feel dirty and she hated it. She also was not liking the idea of her sister being at her home at such an important time of year. This was her first Christmas being married. She was also pregnant so her hormones were going crazy.

 _Ric loved watching her. He couldn't wait until he had her where he wanted her._ _He saw that her sister was there and that made for something special. He was with both women in a previous life. Sarah loved Richard but he only had eyes for her baby sister. Liz wanted nothing_ _to do with Richard but Sarah had tricked her into helping Richard so she could get back into his bed. He did what he wanted with her, held her for three months before killing her. He sent Jason love letters that she had written to him and then he told Jason he killed her._

 _Jason didn't believe him until Richard brought him to where he had hidden her body. Jason was heart-broken and the two of them fought each other. Jason went in to stab Ric when Ric shot Jason. They both fell on each side of Liz's body_.

The one thing that Liz and Jason did not know was that Sarah also had the same dreams that they had, well the ones they shared. It was the main reason why Sarah didn't like her sister. Everyone always loved her and wanted to be with her. This life was great because Sarah was the golden child and Liz was the black sheep. She finally got to bask in all the love.

Lucky was surprised to see how much hate Sarah had for Liz. He started to think that was why she wanted him so much was because Liz was in love with him at one time. He just hoped that he was wrong and that Sarah didn't try to step in between Jason and Liz.

When Jason came in with Liz and Molly, everyone laughed. There was more snow on Molly that was probably on the ground. She then shook her body and all the snow went flying off her coat. Liz took one look at Molly and the mess she created. It was where all the shoes, coats, hats and scarves were at so it was an easy clean-up. Jason went to get a mop so the floor wouldn't be so slick.

Jason had the floor mopped up in no time. Liz said good night and Merry Christmas to everyone. Molly followed her upstairs going right to her bed. She knew that she had been bad, but she couldn't help herself. She needed that cold snow off her. Liz asked Jason to bring her up a hot cocoa so she could relax upstairs with it. He made her cocoa the way she liked it and added some whipped cream to it. He got himself a beer and made it upstairs. The tree was a sight to behold with all the presents underneath it.

Liz got undressed and headed to her bath. She had it filling while she was undressing. She dimmed the lights and put some Christmas music on to help her relax in the tub. She got into the tub and laid back into the suds. Jason came into the bathroom and handed her cocoa. "Would you like to join me? The tub is so nice and warm like the cocoa you made me. I can warm you up if you would like me too?"

Jason knew where this was going to lead and so he took off his clothes and joined her in the tub. Jason was leaning back while Liz had changed positions and was straddling her husband. She did not have to work hard to get him up to speed. She was ready to go about the same time he was and so she made sure he was hard enough for her.

She then slid down his hard shaft and she felt him fill her up. She started to move up and down on him. She speeded things up and then slowed it down. She knew where all his g-spots were like he knew hers. She could feel that he was about there but she needed a little more time. She fingered herself pushing herself over the edge. Jason could feel her tighten up and that was when he did too. The explosion was awesome. They got out of the tub and went to rinse off in the shower. When they were finished rinsing off, Jason had Liz put her hands to the wall, she bent over and he could quickly get inside of her. He massaged her and fingered her to help her get off a second time. She felt him about to explode again and that is when she pushed her ass out even more to him and she felt him grab on. The intensity of him overfilling her was enough for her to go over the edge again.

The two of them were exhausted but happy. They got out of the shower and went over to their robes. The robes felt so good against their skin. They went to bed and threw the robes off onto the chair by the bed. Jason then wrapped his strong arms around his beautiful wife and they went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: In two days, the wedding of Emily and Nik will show how the Ric, Jason and Liz story ends. Then the romance will blossom even more. Three more nights of dreaming and then reality. I hope you are still interested in seeing where this goes. It is dark now, but the light is coming.

Liz and Jason fell asleep and the dreams started again. There were a few more players in this dream which was something that Liz didn't expect. The vibe that Liz got from her sister told her that she would be involved. Liz didn't know why but she knew that she was going to have to face facts about Sarah and Ric. The two of them had been hurting her for centuries. This hurt Jason too because Liz was his life.

 _Liz woke up and it was Emily's wedding day. The sun was shining and it looked beautiful on the snow. The sunlight glinting off the snow made it look like diamonds shining in the snow. It was almost blinding. Liz had been sick since the day before when she ate something that didn't agree with her and her baby. Jason had taken her to the emergency room for food poisoning. The doctor on duty could get something to help with the nausea. It helped but it tired her out._

 _Emily was nervous and it wasn't about the wedding. She knew in her heart that Nik was the man for her. She was worried about her sister-in-law. She had been feeling bad since the day after Christmas. She prayed that she would be alright for the wedding. When Liz saw Emily, she saw doubt in her eyes. "Em, I will be fine. I just a little tired. This is your big day and I will be by your side the whole time. Just relax. I have help coming in to save the day. We are getting a salon brought to us. We are going to be so pampered by the end of the day, just watch, okay. Tonight, you will become, Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine. Just leave everything else up to the family."_

 _The rest of the day went fast. There were manicures, pedicures, massages, hair being done and make-up. Everyone looked wonderful. Emily was such a beautiful bride. The wedding went on without a hitch. Then the drama begins. The dancing started and Jason saw Sarah go outside. She had met Ric at a nearby restaurant the day before and she knew that he was her soulmate. The two of them talked about getting even with her sister. He didn't tell Sarah that he loved Liz and wanted her for himself, he just told her that he wanted to get even with her._

 _Liz was talking with Lila when she saw Jason follow Sarah outside. She could feel that something was up but she didn't know what to do. Her instincts said run but her heart was telling her to follow them. She told Lila that she loved her and walked out after her husband and sister._

 _Sarah walked towards Ric's house and then Jason realized that Sarah was going to Ric so she could hurt Liz. Jason turned and saw Liz walking towards him. Then he looked again and saw five men coming towards them. Jason knew he was in trouble but having Liz there was greatest nightmare. "Liz, run! I can't have you here. Go get help."_

 _"No, it is my fault. He is after me, not you. I need to stand up to him. I am going with you. I love you. Please don't make me leave." Jason just held her hand and the two of them ran back towards their home together. They were almost there when one of the men grabbed Liz. He stabbed her with something and she just went down in the heap. Jason tried to figure out what to do next when he was surrounded by the other four men. They beat him up and left him in the snow while they took Liz to their boss._

 _A few hours later, Liz woke up to seeing Sarah and Ric staring at her. Sarah was looking at her little sister like she was nothing. "Ric, we need to go. You promised me if I led Jason out and you got your revenge on her, that we would leave this stupid place. I want to go to California or Hawaii. Somewhere warm where we can just relax on a beach."_

 _"You will get your wish. I just have some business to tie up here with your sister. I have been chasing her for centuries. You have always been by my side. But, do you remember what happens to you in the end of each of those lives. You and I are never together afterwards. I either kill you or Jason kills me after he sees that Liz is dead. We have never been a true couple. I don't even know you or like you in this life. I can't see how you could leave your husband and chase after me. You are so stupid. I have never loved you, I always wanted your sister. She is the one that every man desires. You are just trash. She is the real deal."_

 _Sarah could not believe that she trusted him. He promised her everything that she had wanted and to see her sister, go down in flames was something that she always wanted. She knew that her sister was talented. She could see how everyone loved her and now that she was having the Quartermaine heir, she was even more precious. She decided to take her chances and go back to the wedding. She should have known that Ric would not allow that. He had that look in his eyes and she knew what he planned to do. She started to cry because she was foolish enough to believe that he truly cared._

 _Ric had put something in Sarah's drink. She passed out and he brought her to his bed. He waited for her to wake up and then they had sex. She didn't realize what was going on because of the drugs he had given her. When he was finished with her, he strangled her and threw her body off his bed. He had his men come in and take her body. He then got ready to do this to her sister._

 _Liz was awake when he came back. "I have had enough fun with your sister so she's gone now. I don't want you to get upset because I know that you too aren't close. I just wanted it to be the two of us. Jason is probably waking up about now in the snow. I hope he doesn't get frostbite. You and I are going to have a fun time tonight. I know that you don't like being tied up or having your mouth gagged but I needed you to be quiet. I don't want to hear you say how you feel about me because I would have to hurt you and I don't want to do that. At least for now, you will be my playmate until I get tired of you. This child will tie us together and we will be married. We will leave this state and never come back. Jason will have lost everything. But he will be alive. I won't hurt him."_

 _Liz was scared. She knew that she couldn't be married to that monster. She would rather leave and be killed, then live with a monster. He took off the gag and let her talk. "You don't know me at all. If you want to kill me, then do it. I will never marry you and you will never call my child, yours. Sarah, she was stupid to believe anything that came out of your mouth. I know that you killed her after you had your way with her. I know that will happen to me but Jason will always be my love. I will watch over him always. You, I know where you will go."_

 _"Why, do you want me to hurt you? I love you, Lizzie. You are the one thing that my soul yearns for and you always let me down. Why can't you let me be with you just once?"_

 _"You know why. I love Jason. He loves me. You have been the one part of my life that was bad, wrong and will never be. Just do it and get it over with. I don't want to be here one more second than I have too."_

 _Just then, Jason, Nik, and Lucky broke down the door at Ric's house. The three of them looked for Sarah and Liz. Jason heard Liz tell Ric that she would always love him and that he needed to just finish it because she would never love him. Jason couldn't believe that he was going to watch her die again. He ran to where she was and he beat two of Ric's guards before going into the room that Liz was being held in._

 _Lucky and Nik went to find Sarah. When they saw the three other guards about to toss Sarah into the incinerator, Lucky screamed at them. "Don't do that to my wife. Give her back to me. She is my life." Nik saw the look on his brother's face and he was scared for him. He called 911. That was when the bodyguards took off. They were not going to go down for something their crazy boss had done._

 _The police showed up when Nik had called. They saw Lucky holding Sarah's body. "My brother and I were here to get my two sisters-in-law out of here. Sarah went here and she led Jason out and Liz followed her. Liz was taken over here and Jason was beaten up. He is here trying to get his wife back. Sarah came here on her own but she was being used by the man who owns this house, Richard Smith. He is the one that probably killed her. We need to find Jason and Liz. When you find them, you will find your suspect?"_

 _The police followed the yelling. "I don't want to hurt you Liz. I want to love you and you love me back. I am not asking for much. I am sorry about your sister, but she didn't care about you anyway. She thought I cared for her but I just used her. Tell Jason goodbye or I will have to kill both of you. I have my gun and I will make you watch her die. Then I will kill you."_

 _"I told you already. I don't love you. You will never be the man that I love, it will always be Jason." Ric was so mad that he didn't even realize that the police were there. He shot Liz and then Jason. The cops saw this and shot Ric. Nik was at a loss because three people in his life were murdered on his wedding day. He was in shock. If they could have gotten to them just a few minutes before, they could have been saved._

Jason woke up just after Liz did. She went to their balcony and looked at the snow on their lawn. She was crying and Jason put his arms around her. "It will be alright. I love you and Ric won't hurt you. I just hope that Sarah has this dream and maybe she will save herself and that will save us too. If she falls for him again, I promise not to follow her. You won't have to worry. I will send Lucky after her. That way, she will have to choose between the two."

"I know you mean well, but this hatred that my sister has for me has to end. I don't know how but the two of us are needing a long talk. I think that after dinner, I will talk to her. I just hope she listens. Let's go see who is up and maybe we can open up our presents."

The two of them walked downstairs with Molly following them. They saw that just about everyone was already up and waiting on them. Everyone went into the living room and the fun began. When everything was over, the snow started to fall again. Liz saw Sarah looking outside and so she decided that this was the time for the two of them to clear the air.

"Sarah, can you please sit down with me so we can talk? I know that you and I have been having problems but I just want to know why? You are our parents' favorite. They have nothing to do with me and yet you still seem jealous or angry at me. I love you, you are family. I just wish you would love me back."

"Okay. I believe that in this life, it is the first time in a very long time that our parents put me first. All those other lives, it has always been you. You are the sweetest, smartest and most talented. The one man that I have always loved, never loved me. He was obsessed with you and I never got to have the love that I deserve. That is why I hate you. Ric should have been mine. He always chose you over me. I don't understand why, I never get him."

"I have never wanted him. I always told you to go after him. It is not my fault that he wants to possess me. It has never been about love. He uses the word like if he says it enough, that it would be true. He wants me to be one of his trophies on the wall. Jason truly loves me. That is who I want to be with and you don't have to worry about me getting in your way. Just know that I love you. You are my sister. I love Steven too, he is the best big brother in the world. I would love to show you my studio one day. I want you to be a part of my life. If you don't, then I will accept it. Just know that I will always be there for you, if you need me."

"Well, isn't this sweet. You always tried to make me feel bad by you saying how much you love me. I don't believe you. Your neighbor down the road, he is my Ric. I am going to show you all who loves me. I just need for him to realize that I am here. Poor Lucky. He was just a substitute for him. Also, a way to get back at you. I knew how much you cared about him. Well now you can have him back."

Sarah looked at her sister and then just walked away. Liz shook her head because she knew that her life was still in danger because Sarah was being stubborn. She had to get her sister to see the light before they were all doomed.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the day before the wedding and everyone was trying to get the house ready for the big night. Jason had found a couple of men who could watch over the house to make sure that no one got in that was not supposed to be there. He had talked to a few people who had body guards and they were supposed to be the best.

Jason showed the men where he wanted them to stand at during the wedding and reception. He was thinking about having a couple of them stay full-time, and the others would be hired again for any big event. Emily looked at Liz and she could tell that her sister-in-law needed a nap. "I think that you need to lay down and relax for a while. Everything will be fine, don't worry. I will come get in you in two hours. Just have sweet dreams."

Liz knew what was going to happen but she was using her dreams to help protect herself and Jason. She told everyone that she was going upstairs and taking a nap. Jason went up to join her. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _Jason and Liz went to their bedroom for a few minutes before the reception started. Liz went out onto the balcony to check out the stars shining down on the snow. She felt at peace and then Jason came behind her and wrapped his loving arms around her. She felt so happy, but she knew someone or something was out there watching her. The two of them went back inside, and headed down to the reception._

 _The dinner was great and watching the young couple dance their first dance. Liz and Jason then joined them and soon everyone was on the floor dancing. Jason thought he heard some fireworks but he soon realized that someone was shooting at their home. The bodyguards had gone out to see what was happening. Ric had twice as many guards than Jason. Jason texted them to get back inside. Luckily, no one was hurt at that time. The guards positioned themselves so if anyone tried to break in, they would be able to get them. Ric knew the best way to get Liz was to wait for her to get restless and need some air. Even though he didn't know her now, she was a creature of habit and so she normally was the restless type of person._

 _Ric's men got through the front door and overpowered the men that Jason had hired for the wedding. Jason tried to help them but he was trying to calm everyone down in the ballroom. Liz ran up to her room and went to her balcony. Ric was already inside and knew exactly where to go to get her. Sarah followed her sister up the stairs and saw Ric hitting Liz across the face. He had his gun and knocked Liz out. Sarah told him of a back way to get out of the house. He told her thanks. "Once, I get what I want from your sister, I will come back for you and we will leave this hideous place." Sarah then went and kissed Ric._

 _Ric took Liz out of the house without anyone knowing. When the dust cleared, Ric's men were already gone and so was Liz. Ric brought her to his basement. He had her room all set up for her. She even had her own bathroom and refrigerator and sink. No stove and no weapons. He had a big bed for her and that was where he chained her up. The only time that she was going to be able to get up was to eat and go to the bathroom. Also for whatever Ric had in mind with her._

 _Jason went upstairs and saw that the door to the balcony was open. Liz was nowhere around and he could feel that Ric had her. He was so frustrated at what was going on. He tried to figure out how to get into Ric's house and save his wife. Sarah was not there at Ric's like in the last dream. He needed to figure out who could help him get his wife back. Nik said that he would do anything to bring her back. Emily was beyond consoling and so he knew that he needed to help. "I want to help you Jason. Liz is my best friend. I can't believe that he knew that we were getting married earlier than what we had planned. I don't understand how he found out."_

 _Jason started to think and the only thing he could think of was that Sarah had to have seen him and told him about the change of plans. "I think Sarah told him. No one else really cares or knows him. I need to get her back. She is the love of my life."_

 _Jason, Nik, and three of the bodyguards went down the road to Ric's house. They snuck inside, Nik went upstairs with two of the bodyguards, while Jason and the last bodyguard went downstairs. Jason heard Ric talking to a few of his men. "He heard him say that they needed to keep a close eye on his find. No one goes near this room. She is out right now, but she will be waking up soon. I want to make sure that is ready for me."_

 _Ric and his guards went upstairs nearly bumping into Jason. Jason got into her room and went inside. His guard stood outside of the room while Jason tried to free her. He finally found something to pick one of the locks. She was halfway done when Ric came back. The guard was knocked out. Nik escaped out of Ric's house with one of the guards. The other two guards were tied up._

 _Nik called the police and told them about a hostage situation. The police were there in five minutes. Ric was furious that Jason was trying to get Liz released. Ric had his gun but he was so angry that he just wanted to hurt the two of them anyway he could. He had his guards hold Jason down while he beat up and raped Liz. Liz had come too and saw that Jason was there. The police were surrounding the house when the rape took place. Liz was crying because she was afraid he hurt the baby. "Listen. I don't care about your husband or your unborn child. You are mine. No one else will ever have you again. You will never be free of me. I haven't decided if I want Jason to watch you die first or for you to watch your husband die first. So many choices."_

 _Then the cops broke down the door. Nik had told them that they were in the basement. They were armed and ready to save the young lady. Ric was a goner but didn't even know it. The guards went with the police. They didn't even try to escape or shoot back. The guards that Jason brought over were released._

 _The cops got to the room but Ric had already shot Liz and then himself. Liz was still alive but barely hanging on. Jason was holding her. The cops could get help downstairs for the young pregnant woman. Jason could tell that they had lost the baby but he prayed that they didn't lose her too._

 _They made it to the hospital, Liz had lost a lot of blood. She was sent to surgery right away. They had to take the baby. He would have been their son. Liz made it through the surgery but she was lost when she found out about the baby. The only consolation was that Ric was out of their lives._

The dream was hard on the them. Jason held Liz while she cried. She then dried up her tears and went back downstairs. Jason knew that he was not going to have enough guards. He asked the owner of the company if he had any other guards or if there was another company close by that he could hire some more for the wedding and reception.

He did have a few more guards but he told Jason if he believed that there was trouble coming, the best thing to do was to call the police. They could have a few men sit out there in their patrol vehicles. It would deter most people away from the situation. He knew that it would not stop Ric but it might slow him down.

Jason went and talked to the chief of the local police department. He said that he could loan out a few of his best men for "the stakeout" but it could only be for that one night. Jason agreed and he planned on donating a lot of money for the police after that.

Liz felt a little better and she saw Emily. Emily must have had the same dream because of the look on her face. "I am fine. Your brother just called the local police to sit out on our property to protect us. I just to sit it out instead of going upstairs or outside. Sarah, is the root of my trouble. I can't wait for her and Lucky to go home."

The minister came over and the rehearsal went on as planned. Everyone knew what their places were going to be the next day. The rehearsal dinner was brought to them from the Italian restaurant around the corner. It was everyone's favorite place to eat. They were also catering the food for the wedding reception.

Everyone was excited about the next day. Emily spent the night in Liz's room. Jason found a spare bed because he was spending the night with Nik. Emily and Liz sat up talking half the night. They didn't want to dream but be at peace about the wedding. For once, they were going to have their wish.

Liz knew that whatever happened the next day, it was meant to be but she prayed that everything would work out alright and that Nik and Emily could be happily married. The only cloud around was Sarah and Ric. Just two people could make the happiest day of Emily's life turn into one of the worst days.

The two of them fell asleep around three that morning. No one dreamt about the wedding and it looked like a glorious day for the wedding. The sun was shining brightly on the snow. It looked beautiful. There was a slight chop on the water because of the breezes. Molly couldn't wait to go out and play. Jason took her for her walk. Liz usually did that but she was still sleeping at the time. When Jason brought Molly back, they went to their bedroom to wake up Emily and Liz. There was a lot going on and they needed to get up and start their day.

(A/N): The next chapter will have everything come to a head. Love will prevail, the bad will lose.


	18. Chapter 18

This is it. The showdown between good and evil. Written in Jason's POV. I hope you like it.

Today is my sister's wedding day. We have all been looking forward to it but there is also a cloud hanging over us and his name is Ric. This time he goes by Richard but he will always be the same awful man who has followed me for centuries. He has always been in love with my soulmate, Liz. We are married now and expecting a baby this summer. I just hope that we can make it until then. Liz and I have a connection that goes way down deep. Our souls have stuck together no matter what is thrown at us.

The house was filled with flowers and it looked beautiful. My wife was helping my sister get ready for her big night. She is the most important person to me. My sister and grandmother are next. I love my parents but sometimes, they just don't understand me. I guess that can go both ways. I like Emily's fiancé but I am not too crazy about a couple people in his family. His brother, Lucky and his wife, Sarah are two people that I wished didn't come here. Sarah is my wife's older sister and she has despised Liz since she was a baby. Liz has never done anything to hurt her sister but she has always blamed her for wrecking her love life. She is in love with Ric. Liz doesn't love him but uses Sarah to get at her.

I know that I have done everything that I can to protect everyone tonight. I have hired bodyguards and I also asked for help from the police. I am just taking it hour by hour. I won't take a nap because I will see him. I have enough to do then to dream about this night one more time.

It is now getting down to the wire. I am getting on my tuxedo and I know that I look like a penguin now. Liz loves me in this and so that is why, I am dressing in it. She looks beautiful. Emily wanted a "Silver and Gold" wedding. The dress that Liz is wearing is made of tiny strips of both silver and gold in it. The flowers were a bit harder to get so she stayed with the traditional white but the ties are draped in silver and gold. My mother is wearing a golden colored gown and Nik's mother is all in silver. They look great. My grandmother is in white and silver. She is the true meaning of class. Nik and Lucky are in their tuxedoes with white rose boutonnieres.

Liz was making sure that the bride was ready to go down the stairs. When she knew that Emily was ready, she went downstairs and sent Alan upstairs. Everyone was seated when the music started. Liz walked down the aisle looking beautiful. She had me taking photos instead of her. I hope I do her justice because she is a great photographer. There were two hired photographers and two videographers. Liz just wanted her own photos too. Liz went over to wait for Emily. Emily and Alan walked down the stairs. They heard their cue and started to walk down the aisle. Emily looked like an angel. She had a glow about her that told everyone exactly how she was feeling. She loved her prince and he loved her.

The ceremony was over before they knew it. Then everyone needed to be around for photos. There were a couple of places that the photographer wanted the pictures done. They went to several different rooms and then he wanted one outside with all the Christmas lights on. They had it staged just where they wanted everyone and it was quick due to the cold. When it was your turn to be photographed, you hit your mark, smiled and left. I felt better about it being that way. Soon everyone was in for the night. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I knew that Ric was around. I could feel him and I hated that feeling of dread. Liz did too, but we didn't want to ruin the festivities.

I saw Sarah walk towards the back of the house. She saw that someone was standing outside waiting for her. She opened the door and he came in. He wasn't alone. He had ten men with him. The guards outside were either shot or tied up. The cops were shot in their vehicles, the men made sure that the vehicles were in no shape to leave. The one thing that the men didn't know was that one of them was alive and he was able to call for help. His friend was alive too but he was unconscious. He stayed in the vehicle until help arrived. Ric had two of his men tie up Sarah and myself. He put gags on us so we couldn't call for help.

Ric found Liz who was trying to help Emily get ready for her honeymoon. Everyone was having a great time. Ric grabbed Liz and put a gun to her head. The men went and took everyone's wallet and cellphone. Ric wanted to get back to his place and finish up what he started. Liz knew that Ric was going to get caught. We had both been praying about it and she trusted that I would be able to get to her in time.

Ric went by me and Sarah pushing Liz out the door. The men he had were now following them. I just need to hold tight for a few minutes. The ropes are loosening and I will be able to get free. Sarah will be taken care of later. I heard the cops and the rescues. I went outside and saw the police officers checking on their men. They couldn't understand how this could happen at a wedding.

I told them that the man who did this to his men had kidnapped my wife and they were taking her to his place. I told them where he lived. That was why I had hired bodyguards and asked for your help. He is obsessed with her. Please help me save my wife.

I then went down the road to Ric's house. I could see a couple of the men that he had outside patrolling the place. I snuck up on one of the men and knocked him out. I pulled him over behind some bushes and then broke into the house.

I could hear her screaming for me. I knew that I had to get to her before he hurt her more than he had already. I made it to the room where he was holding her. I saw that he had tied her up and I was able to get her loose. She cried and then Ric came into the room. He was holding a gun on both of us. The cops made it into the house and we could hear them calling for us. I yelled to them where we were. Ric was about to shoot Liz when I got up and knocked it out of his hands. Liz got Ric's gun and held it on him until the cops came into the room.

They arrested Ric and his guards. I am taking Liz to the EMT's and make sure that she is okay. She is pregnant and I don't want her to lose the baby because of the stress. I decided that I was going to let my parents check on my wife and then we were going to bed. I am so proud of how she kept herself together. The dreams helped and now they were going to be a part of our past.

"Mom, can you check on Liz? She had been knocked out and we are worried about the baby." Monica checked Liz out and she was okay. Shook up, but the baby was fine and she would be too after a good night's sleep. We went to say our goodnights to everyone and then we headed up to bed.

My sister and her new husband had gone to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Emily wouldn't leave until she knew that we were safe. I said goodbye to her and Nik before going to bed.

I was so happy that the day was over and that we were safe in our bed. Molly was not too happy because she had to go out alone and with no walk but tomorrow she would be back on schedule. She laid down next to us because she could tell that we had been upset. She wanted to watch over us.

I wrapped my arms around Liz and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. It was the best sleep ever.


End file.
